Runaway Love
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Cartman leaves Heidi and returns to South Park after being gone for four years. Not only does he return, but he brings along something special. The only question is why did he leave Heidi?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! New story here! This is my first time writing a Heiman fic! I've been wanting to write one since last year, but I couldn't think of anything so I always made them background characters. But after the episode last week, it helped inspire me! That was right on time since I just finished a story! :-) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and as usual, continue to R&R! Oh and they're 22 in this story! :-)

Runaway Love

Chapter 1

Cartman's POV

I'm on a bus heading back to South Park. I've been in living in Vermont since I graduated high school. Heidi moved out there to go to school and I did the decent (and stupid thing) and followed her there. This will be my first time back in South Park in 4 years. No one is expecting me not even my mom.

"How much longer daddy?" That's my daughter Kayla. She's only 4 and this little girl is my whole world. That's why I left with Heidi. She told me on prom night that she was 4 months pregnant. Her parents didn't know and neither did my mom. Heidi really wanted to go to college and didn't want to disappoint her parents so we left and never looked back. Kayla was born in the middle of Heidi's first semester of college. She took the spring semester off and went back that fall. She's now making up for the semester now.

I haven't been able to go to college because I had to work full time to support Heidi and Kayla. It's hard getting a decent paying job with only a high school diploma so there have been times I had to work random part time gigs just to keep the lights on.

I look at Kayla. I never imagined I would be a dad or actually give a fuck about someone other than myself, but she had that affect on me. I'm glad I have her in my life and I couldn't imagine life without her. We've been through a lot together.

"Soon…" I smile.

"But we've been on this bus forever!" She whines.

"I said we'll be there soon, goddamnit!" I snap at her and shrinks back into her seat. "Sorry…"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to daddy and mommy's hometown."

"Is mommy coming?"

I tense up when she asks me that. "Not right now."

"Then when is she coming?"

 _ **You're pathetic Eric! You're useless! Leave if you want to! You'll never find anyone who will put up with your shit like I do! God, you're so stupid! A waste of space!**_ I can hear Heidi's nagging voice in my head and it makes me relieved that she's not coming with us.

"Daddy?" Kayla calls out to me.

"Yes?"

"When is mommy coming?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you take a nap until we get there?"

"Ok!" She lies her head back on the seat and closes her eyes. Good, now I can think in peace. I can feel my phone vibrating and see that I have a text from Heidi.

 _Hey Eric, where are you guys?_ She asks.

I think for a moment before I respond. We left yesterday morning while she was in class and I've made an excuse every time she's texted me. _**We're at Pump it Up.**_

 _ **Oh ok. You've been gone awhile. How long do you think you'll be there?**_

There she goes with the nagging. _**Until we decide to leave…**_

 _ **Ok…see you soon.**_

I type the thumbs up emoji. _**I love you babe!**_ She responds to which my response is a heart emoji. Eventually she'll get the hint that we're gone and we're not coming back.

About three hours later, we finally arrive at the bus station in South Park. "Kay, wake up." I lightly tap her.

She opens her eyes and yawns. "Yes daddy?"

"We're here."

She looks out the window and then back at me. "This is your hometown?"

"Yes!" I look around. "It looks the same as it did when I left."

"It looks like our home."

I shrug. "A little." We get off the bus.

"Eric!" I hear someone call out to me. I look around and then I see Butters approaching us.

"Butters..." Butters is the only person in South Park I've been in touch with the entire time I was gone. He agreed to pick me up from the bus station.

"Welcome back Eric." He looks down at Kayla. "Who's this little lady?" She immediately hides behind my leg.

"This is my daughter Kayla." I look at her. "Say hi to Butters."

"Hi..." She says timidly as she peaks her head out from behind my leg.

Butters crouches down to Kayla's level. "Hi there Kayla!" Butters stands up and glares at me. "I didn't know you had a daughter Eric."

I nod. "She's four years old."

"Four? Gee whiz! Is Heidi her mom?"

"Yes."

He examines Kayla. "I see the resemblances." He looks at me. "So when did you two get married?"

I shake my head. "We're not married…"

Butters looks at Kayla again, then back at me and frowns. "I didn't know you two had a child…"

"No one does." I whisper.

"You could've told me at least!"

"Can we talk about this later?"

He looks at Kayla. "Fine."

"Good, now take us to my mom's house!"

"I didn't hear you say please..."

I roll my eyes. "Please!"

"That's better. Follow me." We head to Butters' car. I get in the back and sit Kayla on my lap. "Why are you back there?"

"You don't have a car seat."

"But I wanted to catch up with you."

Now he's starting to annoy me. "Dude, I just got back into town! Let me talk to my mom and her settled and we can catch up later."

"Does your mom know you're coming?"

I shake my head. "I figured I would surprise her."

"She'll definitely be surprised."

I smirk. "You have no idea."

When Butters pulls up to my mom's house, I open the door. "Thanks dude. I promise I'll call you as soon as I'm settled."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Thanks for picking us up." Kayla and I get out of the car.

"You're welcome. Good luck."

"Thanks." Butters drives off.

"Where are we?" Kayla asks.

"We're at my mom's house." I explain to her. "You're going to meet your grandma for the first time."

Her eyes light up. "I have a grandma?"

I smile and nod. "You have two of them."

"Really?" I can tell how excited she is.

"Really." I unlock the door and we walk in. "MOM? Are you home?" I yell out. "MOM?"

Mom rushes down the stairs and her jaw drops. "Eric?"

"Hi mom…"

"It's really you!" She runs over to me and gives me the biggest hug ever. "Oh my sweet boy, how I missed you!"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

She looks down at Kayla. "Who's this?"

"This is your granddaughter, Kayla Cartman."

"G-grand…daughter…?" With that, she faints. Luckily I catch her before she falls to the ground. This is going to be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Cartman's POV

I kneel down beside mom to try to wake her up. "Mom? Mom can you hear me?" I nudge her slightly.

"Is she ok?" Kayla asks.

I nod. "She's fine." I nudge her again, this time a little harder. "MOM?"

"Granddaughter?" Mom says as she comes to.

I let out a sigh of relief. "This is Kayla."

She looks at her. "Hi sweetie." Mom picks her up and hugs her.

"Hi grandma..." Kayla replies. "…can I call you grandma?"

Mom laughs. "Of course sweetie!" She hugs her again and looks at me. "How did this happen?"

I laugh. "You don't know the answer to that?"

"You know what I mean Eric."

"We can talk about it another time. Do you mind if we stay here for awhile?"

"How long is awhile?"

Why do I get the feeling that mom doesn't really want us here? "Until I get on my feet."

"I don't know Eric…" Mom looks around nervously.

"You're going to turn down your own son and granddaughter? We need a place to stay!"

"I have to speak to Jack about this first."

I raise my eyebrow. "Who the hell is Jack?"

"That's my boyfriend."

I'm completely taken aback by that. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, I've been seeing him for three years now." She tells me as she puts Kayla down.

"So why do you need to ask him if we can stay here?"

"He lives here."

That's not like mom at all to move a boyfriend in with her. "What the hell mom? Why?"

"I was lonely Eric. With you gone, I needed some companionship."

"How well do you even know this guy?"

Mom frowns. "I'm the one who should be asking questions, not you! Where have you been for the last four years?"

"We're not talking about that right now! We're talking about you and this boyfriend of yours!"

"Liane, who's this?" I turn and see a tall bald headed man wearing a wife beater and jeans standing in the doorway. I guess this is Jack...I don't like him already.

"Jack, honey this is my son Eric and his daughter Kayla." Mom tells him. She seems more nervous than she did before.

"Oh this is Eric." He stares me up and down. "You're definitely fatter in person."

 _ **Worthless fat fuck!**_

"Hey! Fuck you asshole!" I yell out snapping out of my thoughts.

"Eric!" Mom steps in. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"He called me fat!"

"That's no excuse young man! Especially if you want to stay here!"

"Wait, he's staying here?" Jack looks at me. "Do you have a job?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, I just got back into town. But that's the first thing I'm going to do."

"You're damn right you are. You have six months!"

"Sweetie, he has his daughter too..." Mom adds in.

"You have a kid? Three months!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Now I really don't like this douche bag asshole!

"I don't have to let you stay at all you know."

I sigh. "Fine, I'll take my things up to my room."

"Actually Eric, your room is now for Jack's daughter when she's visiting." Mom informs me.

"I lost my room too?" I fold my arms.

"You don't have a room!" Jack steps in. "Do you pay bills here?"

"So where are we supposed to sleep?"

"You can sleep in the basement until we figure sometimes else out." Mom suggests. I frown at that. I've only known this guy for five minutes and he's already on my shit list.

"There's always a hotel if you're not happy with the arrangements." Jack adds.

"No it's cool dude." I say grabbing my suitcase. I think for a moment, then I set it down. "Hey mom? I'm going to visit Butters, can you watch Kayla for me?"

"This ain't no daycare center!" Jack snaps at me. Who the fuck asked him?

"Honey, it's ok." Mom smiles. "I would love to spend time with my granddaughter."

"Thanks mom." I can tell Jack is pissed off, but I don't care.

"When you come back, we're going to discuss how much rent you'll be paying!" I wish this asshole would shut the fuck up! "There's no free ride here!"

"Whatever!" I walk out. I look at my phone to call Butters when I see that I have a text and a missed called from Heidi.

 _Babe? Where are you? Obviously you're not at Pump It Up._

I ignore it and call Butters. "Hey Eric." He answers.

"Hey, can you come pick me up from my mom's house?" I ask him.

"Is it just you?"

"Yes it is."

"I'll be there in a few." He hangs ups. I sit down on the curb to wait for Butters. I guess now I have to let him know what's going on with me within the past four years.

 _ **You stupid fat piece of shit!**_

 _ **You're a worthless loser!**_

"Get out of my head!" I yell out.

 _ **When are you going to grow up?**_

 _ **You're not a man!**_

"Stop it!" I cover my ears.

"Eric?" I look up and see Butters.

"Butters? When did you get here?" I ask him.

"I just got here. What's with you?"

"Oh…nothing. I'm cool."

He raises his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok good. So now that we're alone, you have some explaining to do!"

I frown. "You do too! Why didn't you tell me my mom had a boyfriend?"

"Don't change the subject! Why didn't you tell me you and Heidi had a child?"

I sigh. "Can we go get something to eat. I'll tell you everything over a Happy Burger."

"Ok…this should be good." It's good, but at the same time, I know he's going to be pissed off when he hears the story. He's not the only person who's pissed off with me…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I appreciate all the reviews! Keep them coming! :-) Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Heidi's POV

"Please find them! I'm so worried!" I'm at the police station filing a missing person report on Eric and Kayla. I haven't seen them in two days. Eric won't answer his phone so I had to take drastic measures.

"Did you two have a fight?" One of the officers asks.

I shake my head. "No, everything is fine between. I'm worried they may have been kidnapped."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please help me find them!"

"If you can get him to answer the phone and talk to you, when can track his location." An officer tells me.

"But he won't answer! He'll respond to a text...sometimes."

He shakes his head. "That won't work. We need him to answer the phone."

"I'll try my best." I call him and as usual there no answer. "Nothing..."

"Keep trying." I call and call, but to no avail. I'm not starting to think the worst…

Cartman's POV

I'm at Butters' house and we're talking in his bedroom. He's really pissed off at the moment. "It would've been nice to know that you and Heidi were still together! You told me you broke up."

I nod. "We did...then we got back together."

"I can't believe you kept your child from me too!" He frowns.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Butters folds his arms.

"I knew you would eventually."

"Can you imagine how hurt I was to not only pick you up, but then to find out you were bringing your daughter with Heidi as well?" I can see his eyes began to well up.

I sigh. "Look dude, I'm sorry!"

"You have no idea how much I missed you!"

I smile. "I missed you too."

He frowns and turns away from me. "How could you?"

"I had to go, Heidi was pregnant."

Butters looks at me. "That's what I mean! How could you get her pregnant?"

"Do you think I did it on purpose? Like I wanted to be a dad at 18!"

"You had other options!"

"She was already four months pregnant when she told me. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Adoption?" He suggests.

"No way dude! I grew up without a dad, the least I could do is make sure my daughter knew hers!"

"So are you two married?"

I shake my head. "Nope!"

"Well that's a plus. May I ask why?"

I shrug. "Were not ready for that step."

"Any particular reason?"

 _ **This relationship is never going to work!**_

 _ **You're the worst father ever!**_

 _ **Get your insecurities together!**_

 _ **Hell no, I'll never marry you! You fat loser!**_

"Eric?" Butters waves his hand in my face.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere, I'm right here!"

"I asked you if there's a particular reason you didn't marry Heidi?"

"I don't know if she's right for me."

"Then why are you still with her?"

"I'm not, I left her."

"You two always break up and get back together. It's been that way since we were 10!"

He has a point there. "This time it's over for good."

"Yeah right..."

"I mean it this time. I had to do it for our safety..." I look away.

"Who's safety?"

"Mine and Kayla's."

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" I turn away from him.

"Why are you being so mysterious?" Butters grabs me and shakes me. "Talk to me Eric! I want to know what's going on!"

"Well I've been telling you for years that Heidi is mentally abusive."

"Then why did you stay with her all this time?"

"Because of Kayla."

"But you said you left for yours and Kayla's safety."

"I did."

Butters raises his eyebrow. "You're not making any sense Eric."

I sigh. "She's gotten physical a few times..."

His eyes widen. "You mean she's hit you?"

"YES Butters!" I yell out getting frustrated. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Well...what happened?"

I let out another sigh. "It started like this..."

 _I came home from work after working overtime and I see Heidi in the kitchen with some other dude. "Heidi, who is this?" I ask her pointing at the guy._

 _Hi babe!" She greets me. "This is Collin, he's in my chemistry class."_

" _So why the hell is he here?"_

" _We're studying for our midterm babe. Do you mind?"_

" _Where's Kayla?"_

" _She's taking a nap."_

 _I frown. "So while I'm working hard, you're bringing other men into our house around our daughter?"_

" _Collin, could you excuse us for a moment?" Heidi asks him.  
_

 _He nods. "Sure hon."_

 _Heidi grabs my arms and we head upstairs. "How dare you come in here and embarrass me like this!"_

" _Me embarrass you? You have another dude in my house! Are you fucking him?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You heard what I said! I know there was more than studying going on! He just called you hon!"_

 _Heidi rolls her eyes. "You're being ridiculous! I would never cheat on you."_

 _"So why would you bring this guy to our house?"_

" _To study! If I were cheating on you, why would I bring him here?"_

" _You tell him to get lost!"_

" _I don't think so! You don't tell me what to do!"_

 _I shrink back a bit. "I'm not telling you…I'm asking you."_

 _She laughs. "You're a fucking joke!"_

" _I mean it Heidi, I want him gone!"_

" _What are you going to do if I don't make him leave? Huh? What are you going to do, you fat loser?"_

 _I look down. "I…umm…"_

" _Well?"_

 _I look at her. "Just make him leave."_

" _NO!" She shoves past me._

" _Heidi, wait!" I grab her arm and she turns towards me and shoves me into the wall and punches me. "Heidi?" I whine._

" _Don't you ever grab me like that again!"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

 _"You ARE sorry!"_

 _"You didn't have to hit me Heidi."_

 _"You didn't have to hit me Heidi!" She mimics me._ _  
_  
"It's really hard to talk about this..." I tell Butters as I start to cry. "There was so much blood…"

Butters raises his eyebrow again. "Are you sure this is what happened Eric?"

"Why would I make this up?"

"That doesn't sound like Heidi at all."

"Are you taking her side now?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm just surprised."

"I was too, but going to Vermont changed her...for the worse!"

"So what about Kayla? You said she hit her."

I nod. "It was during another fight I had with Heidi. Kayla walked in and told us to stop fighting and Heidi shoved her into the wall really hard."

Butters' jaw drops. "Really?"

"That's when I knew it was time to leave."

"So she doesn't know you guys are here?"

"Nope." Just then my phone rings. "Speak of the devil..." I sat looking at my phone.

"It's Heidi?"

I nod. "She's been blowing up my phone since I left."

"Talk to her."

"Why?"

"She's probably worried. Especially about Kayla."

I sigh. "Fine." I answer the phone. "Hey babe."

"Babe? Where are you?" Heidi immediately asks.

"Out."

"Out where and where's Kayla?"

"Don't worry, she's fine."

"Can I speak to her?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Just tell me where you are Eric!"

"I told you, we're fine. I have to go!" I quickly hang up and look at Butters. "Happy now?"

"Why are you still calling her babe?" He doesn't look happy about that.

I shrug. "It's a habit."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm staying here. I want to raise Kayla in South Park near family. I'm going to get a job and move into my own place. My mom's boyfriend is a total tool so I'm not staying there long. Which ruins my original plan..."

"What was your original plan?"

I shake my head. "Never mind." I look at the time. "I guess I should be going. I don't want to leave Kayla alone with mom and Jack for too long."

"I understand. Will you come see me tomorrow?"

I nod. "I'll come by after I apply for some jobs."

"I'm looking forward to it." He smiles. I smile back and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Heidi's POV

"Got him!" The officer tells me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Where is he?"

He looks down and examines his computer. "In a small town in Colorado. South Park, Colorado to be exact."

I gasp. "Oh no..."

The officer raises his eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"That's our hometown."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We promised not to go back there until the time was right…" I can only imagine who he's run into…

"Why?"

"It's a long story. But I guess I better book a ticket to South Park. It looks like I'm going home..." I know all hell is going to break loose when I get there…

Cartman's POV

"Wake up daddy!" Kayla yells as she jumps on the bed. I look at the time. And see it's 7 am. I swear kids get up full of energy way too early.

"What is it honey?" I ask her.

"It's time to wake up!" She continues jumping.

"It's too early." I put the blanket over my head. "Go back to sleep!"

"I can't! The sun's awake, so I'm awake!"

"Ugh..." I groan.

"Grandma is making breakfast!"

"Already?"

"Yes!"

I rub my eyes. "Ok, give me a minute to get myself together."

"Ok daddy!" She jumps off the bed and leaves the room.

I get up and head downstairs. "Hey Ma." I greet her as soon as I head into the kitchen. I see Kayla is already in the kitchen with her. Mom looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning Eric! Breakfast is almost ready!"

"What's for breakfast?"

She smiles. "Your favorite, powder donut pancake surprise!"

My eyes light up. "Wow, I haven't had that in years! Thanks mom!

"Anything for you dear. I'm so happy you're back!" She hugs me.

"I'm happy to be back!"

"There's still things you need to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Where have you been? Who's Kayla's mom?"

"Heidi is my mom!" Kayla tells her.

"Heidi?" Mom looks at me. Damn kid!

"Kay, go upstairs until the food is ready." I tell her.

"But it is ready!"

I shake my head. "Not yet. I'll call you when it's time."

"Ok..." She goes upstairs.

"I thought Heidi went away to college."

I nod. "She did. She was pregnant when she left."

"You followed her?"

"I had to. I didn't want to abandon my daughter."

"How did you guys support yourselves?"

"I worked full time while Heidi went to school."

"Doing what?"

"I was working at a fast food place."

"That alone supported the three of you?"

"We're also on welfare and get food stamps. I mean it's not easy getting a good job when you only have a high school diploma. Vermont is nothing like South Park."

"Vermont? That's where you've been?"

"Yes mom."

"I just don't understand why you would run off with Heidi. You always said she wasn't very nice to you."

I nod. "That hasn't changed."

"So why are you still with her?"

"We're not together anymore. I left her."

Mom looks shocked. "You were able to bring Kayla with you?"

I shrug. "She's busy with school. She doesn't have time for Kayla."

"So what are you planning to do?"

I sigh. "Honestly…I would like to go back to school. I want to be able to get a better job."

"I would love to help you, but Jack would never go for that. He wants you to work if you're going to stay here."

"Ugh…I know. Why are you with this man anyway?" I ask changing the subject.

"We love each other Eric."

"You could do so much better."

Mom smiles. "He makes me happy."

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes. I really want to puke listening to this shit!

"What do you have against him anyway?"

"I didn't like his attitude. The first thing he said to me was I'm fatter than my pictures."

Mom chuckles. "He was joking."

"Who jokes about something like that?"

"Did he hurt your feelings? I'll talk to him."

I shake my head. "Don't bother!"

Mom takes my hand. "I want you two to get along."

"Why?"

"We're thinking about getting married."

I snatch my hand away and frown. "No fucking way!"

"Eric!"

"I'm sorry mom, but this guy isn't right for you!"

Just then Jack comes in the house. "Good morning Liane!" He grabs mom and makes out with her. I think I just lost my appetite.

"You're just in time for breakfast." Mom smiles at him.

"What's on the menu?"

"Powdered donut pancake surprise!"

"What kind of crap is that?"

"It's…it's Eric's favorite…" Mom replies nervously.

"So what part of it did he pay for?"

"None of it."

"Oh…they he helped prepare it…right?" Jack glares at me.

"No honey. I wanted to surprise him and welcome him back home."

"I don't like that. We work hard for our food around here!" He looks at me. "I was just out chopping wood. Go bring it in!" He orders.

"I'm not doing that shit!" I reply.

"Then you don't eat!"

"Jack!" Mom steps in.

"I mean it Liane! He has to pull his weight around here!" He looks at me again. "Did you start looking for a job yet?"

"Dude, I just got here yesterday!"

"Then you're slacking already! You think your fat ass is going to sit around and eat us out of house and home? You have another thing coming buddy!"

"Fuck this!" I stand up and head for the door.

"Eric, where are you going?" Mom asks.

"I'm getting away from this man before I end up beating the shit out of him!"

"Bring it the fuck on!" Jack holds his arms out to the side like he's waiting for a fight. Mom puts his arms down.

"No! There won't be any fighting in here!"

"No there won't! I'll see you later ma!"

"Take your bastard daughter with you!"

"What?" I move closer to him, but mom holds me back.

"I told you this isn't a daycare center! You go, she goes too!"

"That's fine! I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her here knowing you're here!"

"Where are you going to go Eric?" Mom asks.

"I don't know yet?"

"Do you need money?"

"You're not giving him any of our hard earned money Liane!" Jack steps in.

I shake my head. "I'm fine ma! I'm going to get Kayla and we're gone."

"Please come back Eric." Mom sounds really sad when she says that. I almost feel guilty for leaving. Almost…

"We'll see…"

Later that morning, Kayla and I are Tweek's Coffee Shop. Tweek is still working here with his father. It's nice to see that hasn't changed. I ordered myself a coffee and got Kayla a hot chocolate. Unfortunately it's all I could afford.

"Daddy!" Kayla whines. "I'm hungry! Can we go back to Grandma's?"

"Not right now."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"I said not right now!" I snap at her. I don't mean to yell, but I'm really irritated right now. Why can't mom see that Jack is an asshole? I can't believe she's thinking about marrying that douchebag! Not on my watch!

"Eric Cartman?" I hear a woman's voice say my name. What now? I look up and my jaw drops when I see…

"Wendy?" She responds by slapping me in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review! Keep them coming! R&R! :-)

Chapter 5

Cartman's POV

"Daddy, why did that lady hit you?" Kayla asks just as confused as I am.

"Daddy?" Wendy looks down at Kayla, then back at me. I can see the anger in her eyes. "You have a daughter?"

"Excuse me a second Kay." I grab Wendy's arm and pull her to the side. "What the hell was that? Why did you slap me?"

Wendy jerks her arm away. "Four years and no phone call? You didn't even say goodbye! What the fuck Cartman?"

"I said goodbye the last time I saw you."

"That was a goodbye like see you later, not four years later!"

I look down. "I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say?" She looks at Kayla. "Now you have a daughter?" She frowns. "Don't tell me..."

I nod. "Yes, Heidi and I have a daughter..."

Wendy scowls. "I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it because it's true."

She lightly shoves me. "You told me you two weren't having sex!"

I nod. "At the time we weren't."

"Why didn't you tell me when you did? I would've stayed away!"

I shrug. "It happened one time. I didn't tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone! We had something special...at least I thought we did!"

I nod. "We did."

"Then why did you leave me hanging? You got Heidi pregnant!"

I point at Kayla. "You see I have a daughter, right? She's the reason. Heidi told me she was pregnant so I had to be with her. I refused to let Kayla grow up without a dad like I did."

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "Are you sure she's yours? I mean she doesn't look anything like you."

I frown. I mean she has a point, Kayla is a mini version of Heidi. I hear it all the time in Vermont. However, DNA tests prove she's mine. "Of course she's mine! What are you implying?"

"I guess Heidi trapped you!"

I shake my head. "She didn't trap me."

"Then that means you played me for a fool!"

"No I didn't! Everything I said to you were my true feelings!"

"Yeah right!" She folds her arms and turns away.

"It's true. I had to leave with Heidi to be there for my daughter." I put my arms around her. She turns back towards me. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you."

"Really?" I see a smile hint of a smile.

"Yes. I still love you Wendy."

"I love you too Cartman." She grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. I can feel her tongue slide into my mouth. I haven't had a passionate kiss like this in years. I've been missing out. Wendy pulls away. "I can't do this..."

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend." I notice she's blushing a bit.

I frown. "So why the hell have you been giving me hard time?"

"Because you left without a word so many years ago! It's been four years, did you really think I would stay single?"

She has a point. "Let me guess, you're with Stan?"

Wendy seems taken aback. "How did you know?"

"He's always had a crush on you. I didn't think he was your type anymore."

"We were in college together. We didn't know anyone but each other and we bonded from there. One thing led to another and now we're together. Since I didn't know where you were, I had to move on."

She could've spared me the details. "I understand."

"Well I guess I better let you get back to your daughter." Wendy states pointing at Kayla.

I turn and look at her. "Yeah, she's probably wondering what's taking so long."

"It was nice seeing you Cartman."

I nod. "Likewise. I'll be here for awhile, we'll have to hand out sometime...if your boyfriend is ok with it."

She smiles. "I would like that." She leaves and head back to the table with Kayla. I'm glad I ran into Wendy. I really missed her sweet voice. She's nothing like Heidi. If I were with you, she would treat me with nothing but love and kindness instead of hate and contempt. I can't change the past, but maybe I can work towards somehow having a future with Wendy.

Heidi's POV

I've finally made it to South Park. It took me a few days to get here by bus. I had borrow money from my friend Collin just so I could get a bus ticket. That's the downside of not having a job. The first place I go, is to my parent's house.

"Heidi?" Dad greets me and pulls me into a hug. "Are you on break?"

"Something like that." I tell him as I walk into the house. He closes the door.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm kind of on a mission."

Dad raises his eyebrow. "What kind of mission?"

"Umm...just to visit some old friends!" I lie.

"You don't want to see your mom and me?"

I hug him again. "Of course! I missed you guys!"

"This is the first time you've come home during your break."

"That's because I work."

Dad eyeballs me suspiciously. "You don't get vacation time?"

I nod. "The breaks are the only times I can work full time so I take advantage." I lie again.

"I see."

"I need to take care of a few things and I promise I'll spend the rest of the time here with you and mom."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He hugs me again. "I know you're a woman of your word. My perfect daughter!"

"Umm…yeah…" I pull away. "I better go."

As soon as I leave, the first place I go is to Eric's mother's house. I'm pretty sure that's where he is so I might as well start there. I ring the doorbell and Ms. Cartman answers. She looks shocked to see me. "Heidi?"

"Hi Ms. Cartman. Is Eric here?" I ask her.

"Not at the moment."

"But he was here within the last week or so, right?"

She nods. "Yes he was…" She narrows her eyes. "Kayla is with him."

My eyes widen. "Kayla?"

She nods. "I know all about your daughter with Eric. I think we should talk since they're out."

I nod in agreement. "Yes we should…" She gestures for me to come inside. I'm sure she's heard Eric's "version" of things, it's time for her to the truth…


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't forget to R &R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Cartman's POV

Kayla and I arrive home and I see mom and Jack sitting in the living room. Jack had a huge grin on his face. I look back and forth at the two of them. "Umm...what's going on?" I ask mom.

"Eric, were you honest with me?" Mom asks.

"Honest about what?"

"About you and Heidi."

I look down at Kayla, then back at mom. "Not in front of Kayla." I whisper.

"What are you trying to hide?" Jack asks still grinning.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Really?" Jack continues to smile.

I really don't like the way he's smiling. I have a strong feeling that he's up to something. "Yes really, dude this is between me and my mom!"

"It's between me too..." Just then Heidi comes into the room. My jaw drops. What the hell is she doing here?

"Mommy!" Kayla runs to Heidi and hugs her. "You made it!"

"I missed you so much!" Heidi picks her up and kisses her multiple times.

"I missed you too!"

"Jack, why don't you take Kayla upstairs?" Mom suggests.

"Hell no!" Jack exclaims still smiling. "I'm sticking around for this!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you!" I tell him.

"Yes it damn well does! It's my house!"

"No, it's my mom's house! You're nothing more than a freeloading squatter!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" He steps towards me.

"Please don't argue in front of Kayla!" Mom tells us. She looks at Kayla. "Why don't you go watch tv in my room!"

"Ok grandma!" Kayla heads upstairs.

"So why are you here?" I ask Heidi.

"I came for you and Kayla." She begins to tear up. "How could you leave like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"You know why!"

She shakes her head. "No I don't."

"Because I was tired of being your punching bag!"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to act innocent just because my mom is here! I caught you cheating on me and you kicked my ass when I called you out for being the slut that you are!"

Heidi's jaw drops. "What are you talking about? I never cheated on you, nor have I ever laid a finger on you!"

"Liar! Let my mom see your true colors!"

"Eric, this isn't the story you told me. You said she was too busy for you because of school." Mom steps in.

Heidi frowns. "Really Eric? I always made time for you."

"No you didn't!" I interject. "You only had time for Collin!"

"Who's Collin?" Jack asks. Like it's any of his business!

"He's in my chemistry class." Heidi explains then she looks at me. "As I told you before, we only study together."

"Then what was all that "hon" and "baby" talk?" She must think I'm an idiot.

"He only said "hon" and he calls everyone that."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever! So what was your excuse for hitting me?"

"I NEVER hit you Eric! You know that!"

"Why didn't you tell me she hit you Eric?" Mom asks sounding really concerned. "I wouldn't have let her in the house."

I start to tear up. "So you know how embarrassing that is? Telling my mom that my girlfriend beats me up! Hell, that any girl beats me up!"

"Stop being such a pussy!" Jack laughs.

"Fuck you!"

"Eric!" Mom yells out.

"This doesn't have anything to do with him!"

Mom nods. "You're right. It's between you and Heidi. You need to work this out!"

"I agree with your mom." Jack adds in.

Mom looks at Jack. "Let's leave them alone..." They leave the room leaving Heidi and I alone. I turn away from Heidi.

"Why did you really leave?" She asks putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You know why…"

She sighs. "I really don't. Talk to me Eric. Why did you leave and take our daughter? Do you know how worried I was? That was so cruel of you!"

I turn towards her. "How did you find us anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

"How did you get the money to get here?"

"Collin loaned me the money."

"HA! Figures! I knew it!"

"I was desperate to find you guys! I'll pay him back once I start working."

"Likely story…" I turn away again. "If you must know, I left to protect Kayla."

"Protect her from what?"

I turn towards her again, this time in tears. "From you and your affair!"

Heidi smacks her forehead. "Oh my God! For the last time, I didn't cheat on you!"

"I know you did! With Collin!"

"He's just a friend!"

"Uh huh! He's attractive and fit. Of course you would cheat on me with him."

"You're being silly."

"I heard you!"

"Heard me what?"

"You with Collin."  
 _ **  
**_ _ **"Why are you still with that loser?" Collin asks Heidi.**_

 _ **"He's not a loser."**_

 _ **"What is he doing with his life? He's not even in school or anything."**_

 _ **"He's working to help raise our daughter and support my dream."Heidi explains.**_

 _ **"So you finish school, then what?"**_

 _ **"Hopefully once I get a job, he can go to school."**_

 _ **"So he'll be living off of you?"**_

 _ **"No, that's not what it is."**_

" _ **You can do so much better."**_

" _ **I agree, you're a much better man. You're going places unlike my loser boyfriend!" I hear the sound of them kissing. "I'm only with him because of Kayla. I don't love him, I don't even find him attractive anymore."**_

" _ **Then why stay with him? You deserve to be happy…"**_

" _ **As soon as I graduate, I'll drop him." They go back to kissing.**_

Heidi starts laughing. "Eric, that never happened! Where do you come up with these things?"

"Really? So he wasn't at our house again and you weren't talking about me?"

She shakes her head. "That never happened. We only study, we don't get into our personal lives."

"I don't believe you! I always knew you would end up falling for someone at school! It was only a matter of time! I knew you wanted some skinny hunky guy not a fat beefcake like me!"

"What?"

"You only stayed with me because of Kayla!"

"Stop it Eric! You sound ridiculous! None of what you're saying is remotely true!" She lets out a sigh. "Now I have three tickets to Vermont. We can leave tonight and work through your insecurities together."

"I'm staying in South Park." I tell her. "I'm not going to go back your deceptions and abuse."

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Are you sure you want to do that? I'm taking Kayla back to Vermont with me."

My eyes widen. "No the hell you're not! She's staying with me!"

She shakes her head. "She needs her mom! I'm really angry with you for taking her from me in the first place!"

"In Vermont she'll only have you. Here, she'll be surrounded by family. Her grandparents are here!"

"My parents don't even know she exists!"

"You're still not going to tell them?"

"Not until I graduate and get a job! So you're only option if you want to be with Kayla is to come back to Vermont."

"Come on Heidi! Kayla is better off with me. You're still in school. Who's going to watch her?" I don't think she thought this all the way through.

"The choice is yours Eric. Our train leaves at 8pm. Hopefully, we'll see you there!" She heads upstairs to get Kayla. I can't believe she's trying to force me to go back to her. Of course she wants me away from home, she can't abuse me when I have friends and family around. But I can't let her take Kayla away from me. She's my world. Now I have to decide what I want more…

 **A/N: What do you think Cartman will do?**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! Sorry for the delay, shit has been crazy on my end. I'm trying to get back to regular updates so please bear with me! As always, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 7

Cartman's POV

"I can't believe she took my daughter from me!" I cry as Butters comforts me. We're lying in his bed and he has his arm around me and rubbing my back. Obviously I stayed in South Park and Heidi made good ok her threat and took Kayla back to Vermont with her. I've been a mess since they left.

"I'm so sorry Eric!" Butters whispers.

"I miss Kayla so much already!"

"I know you do..."

I wipe my eyes. "Maybe I should go back to Vermont..."

Butters abruptly sits up. "No!"

I wasn't expecting that reaction. "No?"

"You can't go back to Heidi."

I shake my head. "It's not about Heidi, it's about Kayla!"

"You know if you go back, you're going to get back with Heidi."

"I'm not, I just want to be with my daughter!"

Butters narrows his eyes. "Do you love Heidi?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question you need to answer."

I look away. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Eric!"

I look at him. "Yes I love her. She's the mother of my child."

"But..."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "But what?"

"I know there's a "but" coming."

I shake my head. "No buts, I do love her."

"Are you _**IN LOVE**_ with her?" I turn away from him again. "Eric?"

"No…at least I don't think I am…"

"What does that mean?"

I can't tell Butters the truth about who I'm really in love with. "Never mind, let's change the subject."

"Fine." He puts his arms around me. "So what are you going to do?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but I have to see Kayla."

Butters frowns. "If you go to Vermont, I'm coming with you!"

"Why?"

"I want to make sure you come back this time!"

"Oh I'm going to come back…with Kayla!"

"What if Heidi doesn't let you take her?"

"I don't know..."

"All the more reason I should come with you." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I just want my little girl..."

"You'll see her soon." He starts kissing me on the neck, but I back away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He tries to kiss me again and I push him away.

"Are you seriously trying to seduce me?"

"I just want to make you feel better Eric." He pouts.

"I'm not going to feel better until I see Kayla."

"In the meantime, let me help you feel better." He kisses me and begins to unzip my pants.

"Butters?"

"Shh! I've waited four years for this..."

"Damnit Butters?" I push him off the bed.

"What's wrong Eric?"

"Now isn't a good time!"

"Why not?" I can tell Butters is feel hurt and rejected.

"It doesn't feel right..."

Butters sighs. "Whatever you want Eric..."

"I better go." I get off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I shrug. "Probably to a bar, I don't want to go back to my mom's house right now."

He stands up. "I'll come too."

"No! I need some time alone."

"Well...all right then Eric." Butters says dejected.

"Don't be like that Butters."

"I'm not. You just don't know how much I've missed you over the years."

"I missed you too."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not, I just have to deal with this Heidi situation."

"I can help you."

Yeah he wants to help himself get in my pants. "I'll call you later!" I quickly tell him as I leave.

I decide to go Applebee's for food and a few beers. I got an order of ribs and I'm now on my second beer. I can't get over what almost happened between Butters and me. I like Butters, but I feel like he tried to take advantage of me at a vulnerable moment. I take a sip of my beer. "Fat ass?" I look up and see Kyle and Stan. I smile.

"Hey fags, what's going on?"

"I see someone still hasn't grown up." Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Says the guy that just called me fat ass..."

"When did you get back in town dude?" Stan asks.

"A few weeks ago."

"You couldn't call anyone?"

I shrug. "I don't have your number."

"So where have gave you been all this time fat ass?" Kyle asks.

"Vermont..."

"Vermont?" They say in unison.

"Yeah dude."

"Why the hell were you in Vermont?" Stan raises his eyebrow.

"Heidi is in school there."

"She didn't graduate yet?" Kyle asks. "We graduated over the summer. I just started grad school."

I sigh. Typical Kyle, always with the judgmental questions. "If you must know, she took a semester off during her freshman year because we had a baby!"

Kyle and Stan look at each other then at me in shock and awe. "Dude, you have a kid?" Kyle's jaw drops.

"Yes Jew! I have daughter!"

"Wow...I never would've guessed."

"She's four now."

"So where is she?"

I down my beer and start to tear up. "She's in Vermont with Heidi..."

"What's wrong dude?" Stan asks putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to get into it."

"Well you shouldn't drink alone, do you mind if we join you?"

I shrug. "You're already here."

"True." The two of them sit down.

"So I hear you and Wendy are dating." I say to Stan.

"How did you know?"

"I ran into Wendy at Tweek's Coffee Shop."

Stan seems taken aback. "Oh...she's didn't mention that to me. But yeah we've been together for four years. We rekindled our relationship in college."

"That's great." I reply sarcastically. I look at Kyle. "So who's the Jew dating these days?"

"I'm single." Kyle says in an agitated tone.

"HA! No surprise there." I laugh.

"Fuck you fat ass! I'm single by choice!"

"Yeah right. It's because no one wants you!"

"Whatever!"

"So what's up with Kenny these days? Is he still living in poverty?" I notice Stan and Kyle exchanging looks. "What?"

Stan lowers his head. "Kenny's dead…"

My eyes widen. I'm kind of surprised to hear that, but at the same time, I'm not. "Really? How did he die?"

"He committed suicide last year."

"Wow…" I'm actually at a loss for words.

"Kenny had a lot of issues."

"Really? What issues did he have besides being poor?"

"He started doing drugs, he had health issues, and he was flunking college." Stan explains.

"Ha!"

"It's not funny Cartman!" Kyle steps in angrily. "He really needed help!"

"So why didn't you guys help him?"

"We tried! We even had him go to rehab."

"So what happened?"

"He got out and started doing drugs again. He was really depressed, then he started having liver problems." Stan informs me.

"Really?" I realize it really isn't a laughing matter.

"Yeah, drug related obviously. It was became too much for him. You should've seen him. He lost so much weight and he was really pale. His family didn't have money for him to get proper treatment so he was really suffering. Honestly, he probably would be dead if he didn't kill himself."

"So how did he kill himself?"

"He shot himself in the head."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, it's been hard on his family."

"Why? It's not like they were relying on Kenny's high income."

"Dude, they lost a family member!" Kyle interjects.

"I didn't think they would notice."

"Of course they noticed!" Stan adds. "His parents lost a child, his siblings lost a brother. Why wouldn't they notice?"

"Yeah dude. You're a parent now! How would you feel if your daughter committed suicide?" Kyle really hit a nerve with that one.

"I would be devastated!" I tell him. "But it's different!"

"How?"

"I actually give a shit about my daughter! I've never left her cold and hungry to get high or drunk no matter how tough things got and yes things do get tough! Heidi and I are struggling. I was working a minimum wage job and she's in school full time! We didn't have a lot of money, but we made sure Kayla's medical needs were taken care of!"

"Cartman, I-" Stan begins to say, but I cut him off.

"Heidi took my daughter from me and moved back to Vermont and I'm fucking losing it!" I start to tear up. "I miss Kayla like crazy and I don't know what to do! She's still alive and I'm losing it so I don't want to even imagine how I would feel if she were dead." I start crying a bit, but I quickly wipe my eyes. I notice Stan and Kyle exchanging looks.

"Dude…"

"Why don't you just go back to Vermont to be with your daughter?" Kyle asks.

"Because of Heidi! Heidi is mentally and physically abusive! I fear for my life when I'm with her! She has a violent temper that no one knows about, but I do! She scares me!" I hear Kyle chuckle. "Fuck you Kyle! I don't even know why I opened up to you!" I put down a 20 dollar bill. "I'm out of here!"

"Cartman, wait!" Stan grabs my arm.

"No Stan, I'm gone!" With that, I storm out. The nerve of that asshole! I tell him something very personal and he laughs at me! I'm going through hell right now and he doesn't care. Stupid Jew! I'm going to show him! I'm going to show all of them that Heidi is the abusive bitch I've said she is!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 8

Heidi's POV

I arrive home from school and I smell something good coming from the kitchen. I head in there and see Colin and a Kayla. "What are you two up to?" I smile at them.

"Making dinner!" Kayla tells me proudly.

"Really? What's on the menu?"

"Chicken and broccoli Alfredo." Colin smiles.

"I helped him!" Kayla adds.

"You're such a good helper." Just then my phone rings. I look and see it's Eric. "Hi babe." I answer.

"Where's my daughter?" He asks abruptly.

"She's right here."

"I want to talk to her."

"Sure, hang on." I look at Kayla. "It's your daddy."

"Daddy!" She runs over to me and snatches the phone. "Hi daddy! When are you coming home? I miss you too daddy! I have to go, I'm helping Colin make dinner! Bye, I love you!" She hands me the phone.

"Why the hell is he there?" Eric asks when I get back on the phone. I head into the living room so Kayla can't hear the conversation.

"He watched Kayla for me while I went to class."

"Yet you wonder why I think you're fucking him!"

I roll my eyes. "Not this again Eric!"

"You are cheating on me! Admit it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why is Colin there spending time with my daughter?"

"You're not here and I needed someone to watch Kayla while I went to class." I explain.

"You couldn't gotten a babysitter!"

"With what money? Colin is doing this for free."

"Uh huh, I'm sure he's getting something in return."

"No, he's helping out a friend."

Eric laughs. "I don't believe you!"

"It's true. We're friends, nothing more!"

"You're still lying!"

I swear there's no getting through to him. "You're still being insecure about nothing!"

"Are you attracted to him?"

"I'm attracted to you!"

"Answer the damn question!"

"I just did! I only have eyes for you Eric!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying Eric! We've been together for so long, how could you not see that!"

"You were with me out of pity!"

"What?"

"You think because I'm fat that I can't do any better!"

"Eric, I never cared about your weight."

"You keep me around to control me, but you're screwing other guys behind my back! How dare you! How FUCKING DARE YOU!" He screams.

"Eric please calm down. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"Fuck you Heidi!" He hangs up. I bury my head and in my hands and sob quietly. I don't want Kayla to pick up on us fighting…again.

"Heidi?" I look up and see Colin. "Are you ok?"

I shake my head and wipe my eyes. "Eric and I had another fight."

"He still thinks we're having an affair?" I nod and Colin chuckles. "If he only knew..." I chuckle right along with him. Eric couldn't be more wrong about us. I just wish I knew where these insecurities were coming from.

Cartman's POV

After I hang up with Heidi, I go find mom. I need to have a private conversation with her. "Mom?" I say when I find her in the living room. I look down.

"Yes hon?" She turns and looks at me. "What's the matter?"

"Heidi is having an affair!" I sob.

"I'm sorry honey." Mom hugs me.

"She already has Kayla calling him Dad." I continue crying.

"That's not right."

"I'm going back to Vermont."

Mom seems shocked to hear that. "When?"

"As soon as possible." I look at her. "I need money."

"How much do you need?"

"$300, I'm going to fly out there. I want to get back to Kayla as quickly as I possibly can."

Mom nods. "I'll get the money for you."

"What money?" We turn and see Jack. I roll my eyes. I know he's going to screw up everything.

"I'm going to give Eric money to go to Vermont." Mom explains to him.

"Give? You mean loan, right?"

"Oh Jack, I couldn't ask my son to pay me back."

Jack frowns. "Why not? He's an adult."

"He's my son!"

"Yeah and he's also unemployed."

"Come on Jack."

"I'm serious Liane. If he had a job, he wouldn't need money."

"I understand that, but I can't say no to my son." Mom starts to tear up.

"I can!" He looks at me. "The answer is no, tubby!"

"Jack!" Mom starts crying. I can't watch this anymore. I take her hand.

"It's ok Mom. I don't need the money." I whisper.

"Eric, are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll figure something out."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Jack smirks. I swear I want to punch that guy.

"Are you coming back?" Mom asks sadly.

"I don't know..." I turn and look at Jack.

"You shouldn't. Man up and go take care of your family. Stop depending on mommy to solve your problems!"

"Fuck you asshole! You don't know shit!"

Jack slams his hand down. "Don't disrespect me, you little punk!"

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't like grown men that mooch off other people."

"I'm not mooching, she's my mom!"

"That doesn't mean it's not mooching. Grow the fuck up!"

I give mom a hug. "I'm packing my shit and I'm leaving...for good."

"Where are you going and how are you going to get there?" Mom asks.

"I'll figure it out."

Mom hugs me. "Promise me, you'll call when you get where you're going."

"Liane, cut the umbilical cord." Jack adds in.

I walk up to Jack and glare at him. "I hope you're happy."

"About what?"

"I'm leaving because of you!"

He rolls his eyes. "So once again you're running away. First you ran away from your responsibilities to Heidi and Kayla now you're running away from your mom and me. That's what you do when things don't go your way, you run off like a child! You're a coward!"

"I told you, you don't know shit!"

"I know you're a coward and a mama's boy! Grow the fuck up while you're wherever you're going."

I turn and look at mom. "Goodbye mom. I really hope you leave this dick!"

"Bye Eric…" Mom sniffles. I head downstairs to pack my things. I figured I would my goodbyes before packing because I don't want to run into Jack again before I go. As long as mom is with this man, I doubt I'll ever see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! As usual, continue to R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 9

Cartman's POV

"Thanks for taking me Butters." I tell Butters. We're in the car heading to Vermont as we speak. I'm grateful for him since Jack was being a dick about my mom giving me money.

"You know I would do anything for you Eric." Butters smiles at me. I wish he wouldn't do that…

"I have to get my daughter away from that asshole!"

"She really called him daddy?"

"Yes I heard it!"

"I'm sorry Eric. That was a bitchy thing for Heidi to do."

"It doesn't surprise me. That two timing slut!"

"Hopefully you can get your daughter back and put all this behind you so you can move on."

I shake my head. "I don't think I'll get Kayla back without a fight."

"You think she'll fight you?"

"Maybe not if you're there. She does it when their no witnesses."

"Didn't she beat you up in front of Collin?"

"No she didn't."

 _I look at Heidi. "Just make him leave."_

" _NO!" She shoves past me._

" _Heidi, wait!" I grab her arm and she turns towards me and shoves me into the wall and punches me._

 _"Heidi?" I whine._

" _Don't you ever grab me like that again!"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

 _"You ARE sorry!"_

 _"You didn't have to hit me Heidi."_

 _"You didn't have to hit me Heidi!" She mimics me._

"So Collin was there, just not in the room?" Butters questions.

"Right. But I don't think he knows what happened."

"I see. Well just relax honey." He puts his hand on my thigh. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

I look down at Butters's hand. "Butters..."

"Oh come on Eric! We have lost time to make up for."

Butters is never going to let this go. "Yes we do, but not now."

"Well all right. It's going to be a long ride, so you might as well relax."

"I intent to." I lean the seat back.

We finally arrive at my house in Vermont. "This place looks nice. How did you afford it on a minimum wage salary?" Butters asks.

"Section 8." I tell him. "I almost feel like Kenny's family."

"Be nice Eric. Kenny's dead."

"Whatever…" We get out the car and walk to the door. I hesitate before going in.

"What's the matter Eric?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"About what?"

"Heidi and Collin."

"Just go in."

I slowly open the door and head upstairs quietly. The bedroom door is cracked. I stick my head in and sure enough there's Heidi and. Collin. Fucking in my bed! "I knew it!" I whisper to Butters.

"I'm sorry Eric. What are you going to do?" He whispers back.

"I'm going to barge in there and let them have it!" I kick the door all the way open. "Heidi, you two timing TRAMP!"

Collin and Heidi look at me and smile. "Finders keepers pal!" Collin shrugs.

"You left me Eric, remember? Of course I was going to move on." Heidi kisses Collin.

"Where's Kayla?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Do I look like her keeper?"

"You lost my daughter, bitch? You're her mother!"

"I didn't lose her, I just don't know where she is." Heidi laughs.

"Here!" Collin throws money at me. "Why don't you follow her lead and get lost?"

"You mother fucker!" I try to attack him, but Butters holds me back.

"Eric!" Butters yells.

"Let me go Butters! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"ERIC!" Butters starts shaking me.

"Huh?" I open my eyes and see we're still in the car.

"Bad dream?" He smirks.

"Why do you say that?" I'm still confused. How could that have been a dream?

"You were talking in your sleep. You called Heidi a two timing tramp and you wanted to kill Collin." Butters laughs. I guess I really was dreaming.

"Oh…I guess I did." I look at the navigation and see we have another 8 hours to go. "Pull over. I want to drive the rest of the way."

Butters grins. "I thought you would never ask!" He pulls over and we switch seats. I'm wide awake now and I'm really anxious to get there. I think there was something to that dream. It was almost like…I was seeing the future. If that happens, so help me God…

Heidi's POV

"Goodnight honey." I kiss Kayla on the forehead. I just finished reading her a bedtime story and tucking her in.

"Goodnight Mommy." She replies as I turn to leave. "Mommy?" She calls out.

"Yes?"

"When am I going to see daddy again?"

I sigh. I knew this question was coming eventually. "I wish I knew."

"I miss him."

"I miss him too." I give her another kiss. "Now get some sleep. You can call him tomorrow."

"Ok! I can't wait to talk to daddy!" She turns over. I leave the room leaving her door cracked. I head down to the living room and Collin hands me a glass of wine.

"Thank you! I needed this."

"No problem." He tells me as he pours himself a glass and sets the bottle on the coffee table. "I know you've had a long day."

"Yes I have. Thank you once again for watching Kayla while I went to class."

Collin nods and smiles. "Anytime! She's a really great kid."

"Thanks. She misses Eric though."

"Are you surprised? They were very close. You guys need to work it out."

"I want to, but he's so insecure and stubborn."

"Maybe you guys should go to counseling." He suggests as he pours another glass of wine.

"That's going to be hard considering I'm here and he's in Colorado."

"Aren't you planning to move back after graduation?"

I nod. "Unless I get a good job here. I have to visit at some point so my parents can meet Kayla."

"You still haven't told your parents about her?"

I shake my head. "Not until I graduate."

"Do you really think they'll be that upset? You're a great mom."

"They'll be disappointed that I "ruined" my life by having a baby so young. At least this way they'll see that she's well taken care of and I was still able to finish college."

"I understand…I think."

I chuckle. "Enough about me, let's watch a movie or something!" I tell him as I pour another glass of wine.

"What do you want to watch?"

"How about the new Annabelle movie?"

Collin shrugs. "Sure, why not?" He pours another glass of wine.

I put on the movie and Collin and I sit on opposite ends of the couch and watch the movie while drinking our wine. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy…

"You're a skank Heidi! A two timing SLUT!" I open my eyes and see Eric and Butters standing in the living room. Eric looks pissed off.

"Eric…?" I guess I fell asleep and didn't realize it. I look and realize that somehow I fell asleep in Collin's lap. Oh no, this looks bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, this thing called Life happened! :-( Anyways, I appreciate the reviews, keep them coming! R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 10

Heidi's POV

"Eric, I can explain!" I tell him as I stand up. I've never seen him look so angry.

"Explain what? That you're a lying cheating whore?" Eric points at me.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Collin steps in.

"Figures your new boyfriend would try to defend you!"

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just-" I begin to explain, but I'm interrupted.

"Friends? Yeah right! I walked in here and you had your head in lap sucking his dick!"

My jaw drops. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, this time I have a witness." He points at Butters. "Butters saw everything!"

"Well actually Eric..." Butters looks down and begins fidgeting.

"What?"

He looks up. "I didn't see anything except for them sleeping."

"Are you kidding me?"

Butters shakes his head. "No, she wasn't sucking him off, she was sleeping."

"What do you think happened before she fell asleep?"

"I don't know Eric."

He picks up the empty wine bottle. "This tells me everything I need to know!"

I start to tear up. "You're overreacting again Eric."

"Am I? How could you do this in my house? With Kayla here! Where is Kayla?"

"She's asleep!"

"What if she woke up and saw this?"

"Saw what? Nothing happened!"

"You drinking and blowing this guy!"

"Yes we were drinking, but nothing else happened! We fell asleep watching a movie!" At this point, I'm crying. I'm tired of having the same argument with him and he doesn't believe me.

"Likely story!" He focuses his attention on Collin. "I always knew you were after my girlfriend!"

Collin shakes his head. "Dude, we're just friends! How can you be so mean to her? She's such a sweet girl!"

"See? You've always wanted Heidi for yourself! You can't have her, she's mine!"

"You make it sound like she's your favorite toy or something. She's a person with feelings."

Eric stands over Collin. "Fuck you! I'm the father of her child and I'm not going to let you steal her from me!"

"Didn't you dump her?" Collin asks.

"That's beside the point!"

"If you dumped her, then I can't "steal" her from you, right?"

Eric looks at Butters. "Is he trying to confuse me?" Butters shrugs and he glares at Collin. "Just stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

"Eric, he's my lab and study partner in chemistry!" I chime in.

"That wasn't enough for you, was it? You wouldn't stop into you got into Heidi's pants!" Eric continues going off on Collin completely ignoring me. "Admit it!"

"Eric, I'm gay!" Collin blurts out.

"Pfft, likely story!" Eric rolls his eyes and laughs.

"It's true Eric." I tell him gently. "I would've told you before, but that's Collin's business."

Eric stares Collin up and down. "I don't believe you!"

"Honestly, I've been checking out your friend over there." Collin points at Butters and winks.

"Butters is off limits!" Eric yells out defensively.

"Why is that?"

"You already stole my girlfriend, I'm not going to let you steal my...best friend too!" That was really odd for him to say.

"Since when is Butters your best friend?" I ask him. "You've always picked on him!"

"That's how our friendship is! At least he wasn't trying to screw my girlfriend!"

"That's because he's into guys..." Collin adds.

"You shut the fuck up, you faggot!"The next thing I know, Eric spits on him and throw the wine bottle at his head.

"Are you crazy?" He stands up, as Eric backs up. I stand in between them to keep things from getting ugly.

"Don't fight!" I beg.

"He just spit in my fucking face! He threw a bottle at me!"

I notice Collin is bleeding and I honestly can't blame him for being pissed. "I know, but please I don't want you two to fight." I beg him.

"No, let him fight if he wants to!" Eric states.

"Eric, he's a black belt in karate."

"So?"

"He can really hurt you."

"I would like to see the little bitch try!"

Collin tries to get closer to Eric, but I stop him/ "Watch it Eric! You've disrespected me enough to last a lifetime."

"You disrespected my relationship!"

"Oh my God! For the last time, I'm not after your girlfriend! I don't like vaginas! I like dick!"

"Eric, why don't you and Heidi talk…alone?" Butters suggests. For once, he has a good idea.

"I don't have anything to say to her."

"I have plenty to say to you!" I grab his arm. "Let's go upstairs!" I take him to our bedroom and close the door.

Cartman's POV

"How dare you embarrass me like this!" Heidi whispers loudly.

"I embarrassed you? You were the one giving another guy a blowie!"

"No I didn't!"

"You don't even give me blowies!"

Heidi puts her hands up. "Stop it Eric! I can't do this anymore!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Do what?"

"This relationship! I can't deal with your insecurities!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She nods slowly. "Yes...for good this time."

I immediately burst into tears. "You can't do this to me...to us!"

"You did this!"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Please Heidi!" I beg her as I get down on my knees.

"That's not going to work Eric, not anymore!"

"Thank about Kayla! You're breaking up our family."

"So what was it when you took Kayla and left the state?" She asks.

"I was protecting my daughter."

"From what?"

"From your slutty ways!"

"I'm so tired of hearing this argument with you! This is exactly why I'm done!"

"Fine! Then I'm taking Kayla with me!"

"No you're not! She's staying with me!"

"You don't work! How can you provide for her?" I ask with a smile. I've got her number now!

"You're not working either!"

Damn…she's got me there. Think Eric, think! "But at least my mom can help me until I get on my feet. Who can help you? Your parents don't even know about Kayla!"

"Graduation is next month. I'm planning to go back to South Park."

I'm surprised to hear that. "You are?"

"Yes, it's time for my parents to know the truth. They're going to be so disappointed..."

"Why because you're with a loser like me?"

"You're not a loser Eric. You just have to stop being so insecure and jealous."

"I'm not insecure and jealous, I just don't like being played for a fool. You cheated on me with Kyle!"

"That was in elementary school!"

"Well I'm sorry if I think you're cheating on me with every guy you come in contact with. Maybe if you didn't cheat I wouldn't be so "insecure" and "jealous" as you put it!"

She shakes her head. "Always the victim…"

"Can you give me another chance?"

"I've given you so many chances Eric. I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry."

I sigh completely defeated. "So now what?"

"We're going to have to figure out how to co-parent."

"How?"

"It's late, why don't we all get a good night sleep and we'll discuss it in the morning. I should go check on Collin."

I snort. "Collin? After all this, you're still concerned about him?"

"He's my friend and you assaulted him! He was bleeding."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, whatever! I'm going to go see Kayla."

"Don't wake her up. I'm amazed she slept through the ruckus."

"I am too." I head into Kayla's room. Sure enough she's sound asleep. I bend down and give her a kiss on the forehead. I missed this little girl so much. There's no way I can go another day without her. I send Butters a text.

 _I can't leave my daughter._

 _So what are you going to do?_

 _I have a plan…_

A/N: So what do you think Cartman's plan is?


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for the delay. Thanksgiving was last week and the holidays are approaching. It's a very depressing time for me right now. :-( I'll try to update when I can. I haven't forgetting the other stories, I'll update them soon, I promise! Anyway, as usual, R&R! I appreciate all the reviews! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 11

Cartman's POV

Butters and I stayed the night at…well I guess technically it's still my house. Heidi wouldn't let me sleep in the room, so Butters and I ended up sleeping in the basement on a pull out sofa bed.

I hear my phone ringing and I look and see it's my mom calling. It's 8 am here so what the hell is she doing up so early? "Hi Mom." I say when I answer my phone.

"Eric!" I can hear the stress and worry in her voice. "Where are you? I was so worried about you."

"I'm in Vermont."

"How did you get there?"

"Butters drove me."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "That was sweet of him."

"Yeah, I feel guilty that I couldn't give him gas money."

"Oh Eric, I really wanted to help you."

I roll my eyes. I don't want to hear this shit first thing in the morning. "I know you did Mom, but as usual, you chose to listen to Jack. It's always Jack's choice that matters to you!"

"He's my boyfriend Eric."

"But I'm your son and I needed you!" I snap at her.

"I'm really sorry Eric." I hear her sniffle and I know it's time for us to hang up. The last thing I want is to hear her cry over the phone.

"I forgive you Mom. We'll talk later."

"Eric, are you planning to come back?"

"I don't know Mom. Later!" I quickly hang up.

"I'm sure your Mom is worried Eric." Butters tells me as he sits up.

"I know she is, but I'm still pissed at her."

He puts his arm around me. "I hate to say this, but you're slowly burning bridges."

"No I'm not.

He nods. "You are. First with Heidi, now your Mom."

"Both of them burned bridges with me! They turned their backs on me!"

"They were misunderstandings."

I frown. "Who's side are you on dude?"

"I'm on yours Eric. But part of being a friend is telling you what you don't want to hear."

I glare at Butters. "So what happened between you and Collin when Heidi and I went upstairs?"

He looks away and blushes. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"He wants to take me out to dinner before we leave."

"You said no, right?"

He shakes his head. "I said yes. We're having dinner tomorrow."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Butters!"

"What? He's hot!"

I smack myself on the forehead. "Not you too..."

"Well you seem to be wrapped up in Heidi. I might as well move on."

"Why with him?"

Butters raises his eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"No! I just don't want you hanging out with that...snake!"

"How is he a snake?"

"He keeps taking everything and everyone from me!"

"He hasn't taken anyone from you Eric!"

"Heidi, Kayla, and now you! Good thing he's not in South Park, he might take my mom too!"

Butters chuckles. "You're being silly!"

"You need to cancel your date. We're leaving today!"

"Eric, I'm going to dinner tomorrow. You can wait two more days, can't you? That's more time you get to spend with Kayla."

Now he's pissing me off. "Don't worry about the time I spend with Kayla!"

"Isn't that why we came here?"

"Yes it is! Don't change the subject! Why would you agree to go out with the enemy?"

He shrugs. "Well you're not giving me the time of day, so why not?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, but I'm really convinced you're jealous. Are you?"

"No I'm not! I just don't like him. You can do much better!"

"I tried with you, but you're too into Heidi."

"It's not about Heidi, it's about my daughter."

"Your daughter with Heidi…"

"What do you want? For me to choose you over my daughter? That's not going to happen!" I can't believe he would even suggest I do that!

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. But because of her, you're emotionally unavailable. I've accepted it and now I'm moving on."

"Why with him? He ruined my relationship with Heidi!"

Butters shakes his head."I'm sorry Eric, but you ruined your relationship with Heidi."

"How?"

"You were jealous of her friendship sigh Collin and that ruined things."

"That's not true!"

"That's the truth. They were friends, but you convinced yourself that he was after her and he wasn't. If you want a chance to make things right with Heidi, you better start groveling."

I shake my head. Is he fucking crazy? "I'm not doing that."

"You better if you want Kayla in your life."

"She's going to be in my life regardless."

Butters raises his eyebrow. "How?"

"Don't worry about that."

"What are you up to Eric?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Come on Eric. Tell me."

"You're a traitor! In fact, get out of my house!" I push him out of the bed.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you planning to go to dinner with Collin?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to go!" I push him again.

"Fine, good luck getting back to South Park!" He storms off. He thinks he's going to side with the enemy and stay on my good side? He's fucking nuts. Oh well, I just have to come up with another way to get out of here with my daughter.

Heidi's POV

Collin is over making breakfast for all of us, when suddenly Butters comes upstairs. He doesn't look happy at all. "Good luck with Eric!" Butters tells me.

"You're leaving?" I ask him.

He nods. "Eric is mad because I'm going out with Collin so he told me to get out."

I give him a hug. "Thanks for bringing him home. This is where he needs to be."

"I'm almost sorry for you that I did. Like I said, good luck!"

"Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" Collin asks him.

"Of course, you have my number." Butters smiles just before leaving.

"I'm so happy you two are going on a date." I smile at Collin. "Butters is really nice."

"Yeah…" Collin looks away.

"What?"

"Did you ever get the impression that Butters and Eric are more than just friends?"

I shake my head. "No, why?"

"I get the feeling those two have…history."

I laugh. "Of course they do. They've known each other since preschool."

"That's not what I mean. I think they've…slept together."

I'm taken aback by his accusation. "Eric isn't gay!"

"Are you sure he isn't bi?"

I nod. "I'm positive. I'm the only person he's ever slept with!"

Collin puts his hands up in defeat. "Sorry I said anything."

"It's ok. Eric and I have had a rocky relationship, but he's never cheated on me."

"Hon, are you trying to convince me or yourself…?" Once again, I'm taken aback by Collin's words. I know for a fact that Eric hasn't cheated on me. I also know he's not interested in Butters…right…?


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. As usual continue to R&R! This chapter will be a filler. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Butters' POV

So after Eric kicked me out of his house, I called Collin and ended up staying with him. He has an apartment off campus with three roommates. They all have their own rooms so they didn't mind me crashing there until I head back home. I've tried calling Eric, but he's not taking any of my phone calls. I don't want to leave without knowing what his plans are, but he may leave me with no choice.

As promised, Collin took me out to dinner. He took me to a place called Bleu Northeast Seafood. I'm not big on seafood, but I did try the fish and chips. It was pretty good. "This was nice." I tell Collin after I finished my food.

"I agree, I enjoyed getting to know you." He winks. During dinner we talked about any and everything. I swear I know everything about this man except for his underwear size.

"You did?" I kind of blush a bit.

Collin nods. "You're a really nice guy. I don't understand why you're still single."

I look away from him slightly embarrassed. "That's because I spent years pining over a guy that was emotionally unavailable."

He grabs my hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that you're over him."

I nod "I am...well I have to be. I love him and probably always will, but I really have to get over it."

"Does he know how you feel?"

I nod again. "But I don't think he returns the feelings."

"Then it's time to move on."

I let out a disappointed sigh. He has no clue how much I really love Eric, but he has a point. "You're right."

"Well maybe we can see where this friendship goes." He gently squeezes my hand.

"Umm...well you're here and I live in South Park."

Collin shrugs. "So? We have phones and email. Plus I can always get a plane ticket."

"You would do that?" I'm not use to a guy willing to go out of his way to see me.

"I've never been to Colorado before."

I chuckle nervously. "You're not missing much."

"I'll be the judge of that." He smiles.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

He nods and laughs. "Yes, I would like to get to know you better, Leopold Butters Stotch!"

I don't know why, but it made me blush to hear him say my full name. "I don't know Collin…"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to betray Eric."

He raises his eyebrow. "How?"

"He's my friend and he's not very fond of you." Obviously there's more to it than that, but I don't need to go into those details.

"Butters, how old are you?"

Didn't we already discuss this? "22."

"I'm 23, so we're both adults. Do we really need to worry about who likes who? We're not in high school."

Again, he has a point. "I guess not, but Eric-"

"Forget Eric, this conversation isn't even about him." Collin interrupts me.

"But he's my friend."

"Yes, the same friend that left you stranded in Vermont sigh nowhere to go." He reminds me.

"It's not as bad as it sounds..."

"Really?" Collin narrows his eyes at me.

"Ok it is! It's just we've been friends for a long time and I don't want him to think I'm a traitor."

"I think Eric has more important things to focus on."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I mean, he and Heidi have things to work out." Ugh, I know they have to work something out for Kayla's sake, but I don't want them together.

"I know, it's just that Eric and I-" The next thing I know Collin kisses me. At the first kiss I felt something melt inside me that hurt in an exquisite way. This isn't even my first kiss, but it's our first kiss. All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that slept deep within me came awake, everything was transformed and enchanted, everything made sense. This kiss made forget all about…

"Eric who?" I ask as I slowly pull away from Collin.

"Eric who is right!" Collin has a huge, sexy grin on his face. I grab him and pull him into another kiss.

"You're a really good kisser." He whispers to me.

"You think so? I've never heard that before." Damnit, I'm doing it again…

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I nod slowly. "Only one guy, but he never told me I was good kisser."

"Oh well, you're better off without him!"

For the third time, he has a point. Forget Eric! He can go to heck! "You know what? You're absolutely right!" I stand up. "Let's go back to your place. I'm planning to get on the road no later than 10 am tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Collin grins. "I like the way you think! I'll pay the bill and we can get out of here." He does exactly that and we rush out of the restaurant.

Back at Collin's place, we're lying next to each other in the bed naked and out of breath. "That was great!" I tell Collin as I smile. It's been so long since I've had sex and this more than makes up for my dry spell.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He kisses my shoulders.

"It's a shame that I have to leave tomorrow." I lower my head. I really had a good time with him and I don't want it to end.

"Do you have to?"

I nod. "I have to go back to work."

"Too bad…" He continues kissing my shoulders.

"Well you can always come to South Park."

"I think I may do that after graduation."

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"Sure. I was serious when I said I want to get to know you better. What better way to do that? I mean, we already took our relationship to the next level, so I'm not letting you go that easily. I want to see where you're from and spend more time with you."

"You're amazing!" We then cuddle and kiss each other…

"Good morning sleepy head!" I hear. I open my eyes and see Collin bringing me a tray of food. "I made you some breakfast. No need to make that long drive on an empty stomach." He sets down the tray that consists of waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage links, fried potatoes, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you! I've never been served breakfast in bed before!" I sit up.

"I like to take care of those I care about." He sits down next to me and feeds me some sausage.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask him.

Collin licks his lips. "I'd rather have a taste of your sausage…"

I blush. "Well that was blunt."

He laughs and moves the tray aside. He pulls back the blanket and pulls down my boxers. "Don't mind me, keep eating." He then proceeds to give me a blow job.

"Oh God…" I moan quietly. I don't know how he expects me to eat when he's giving me a blow job of a lifetime. Suddenly, his phone rings and I see him reaching for it. "Ignore it…" I moan.

"I'm going to silence it." He does that and continues blowing me. The phone rings again almost immediatley.

"Just turn it off!"

He looks at the phone and then at me. "It's Heidi, it might be important."

"More important than this?"

"She's called twice. Let me quickly check in with her so we're not interrupted again." He answers the phone. "Hey hon! Yes, he's here…are you serious? I'll let him know." He hangs up.

"What's going on?"

"Heidi said Eric ran off with Kayla again." My eyes widen. I guess this is what Eric was planning all along…


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them as always! You know the drill, R&R! Enjoy! :-) This chapter takes place around the same time as the previous chapter.

Chapter 13

Cartman's POV

Heidi and I haven't spoken to each other since I spit on Collin. She's mad because I refuse to apologize to them. She's going to have to be mad because they'll never get an apology out of me. I'm completely justified! Besides, the only reason I'm still here is because of Kayla.

"You're still here?" Heidi asks as I enter the kitchen. Well at least she spoke.

"This is my house too! I have every right to be here." I tell her angrily.

"I thought you went back home to your mommy again." She states in a mocking tone.

"I want to spend time with Kayla before I leave."

Heidi shrugs. "That's fine."

"I'm going to take her to Chuck E. Cheese."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you to leave the house with my daughter."

"She's my daughter too bitch and I can take her out of the house anytime I want!"

Heidi slams a pan down. "Don't call me a bitch! The last time you took her out, you left the state! I'll be damned if I let you do that again!"

"Oh whatever! We're not going anywhere!"

"Then I'm going too!"

I shake my head. "This is daddy-daughter time!"

"You'll still get that!"

"You're right! I'll get it without you in the way." I turn and head upstairs.

"Eric, if you walk out of that door with Kayla, I'm calling the police!"

I turn back towards her. "Ha! For what?"

"Kidnapping!"

I laugh. "I can't kidnap my own daughter!"

"You did it before!"

"That was then." I shake my head and laugh. "You wouldn't dare call the police on me! You're bluffing!"

Heidi picks up her phone. "Try me!"

"Kayla!" I call out and she immediately comes downstairs.

"Yes daddy?" She asks.

"Do you want you go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

Her eyes light up immediately. "Yes!"

I look at Heidi. "Are you going to get her hopes up and call the police?"

"I hate you so much..." She whispers.

"I love you too honey." I give her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back."

"If you're not back in two hours, I will call the police!" Heidi threatens.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever!" Kayla and I walk out the door.

At Chuck E. Cheese, Kayla and I ate pizza, played Whack-A-Mole multiple times, and I taught Kayla how to play skeeball which she loved. She's now playing in the play pit. "Look at me daddy!" She yells out.

"I see you sweetheart!" I smile. I love seeing her having a good time. Moments later she runs over to me and hugs me. "Are you having fun?" I ask her.

"This has been the best day daddy!"

"I'm glad." Hearing those words makes me smile.

"I'm so glad you're back home."

I raise my eyebrow. "What did you mean?"

"I missed you. I like it when it's the three of us!"

"Yeah…it's not always going to be that way."

"Why?" I notice her bright smile turns into a frown.

"Because Mommy doesn't like daddy very much right now."

She shakes her head. "She loves you! She loves you as much as I do!"

I laugh and pat her on the head. "You're too young to understand."

"I know that we're a family and we have to live together."

"It's not that easy." I give her a kiss. "Just know that your mom and I love you very much no matter what happens."

"I love you too." She hugs me. The more time I spend with Kayla, the more I realize the decision I'm going to make is the right one…

Heidi's POV

I look at the clock, it's now 2:30. I gave him two hours and he's not back. I immediately grab the phone and dial 911. "Hello, operator? I would like to report-" Just then the door opens and in walk Eric and Kayla.

"Mommy!" Kayla runs over to me and hugs me.

"Sorry, false alarm." I hang up.

"Kayla, can you go up to your room please?" Eric tells her.

"But you said we're going to play dolls!" Kayla whines, poking out her bottom lip.

"We will. I need to talk to your mom first."

"Ok daddy." She heads upstairs.

Eric glares at me. "You really called the police?"

I nod. "I started to."

"You crazy bitch! What the fuck is-" Before he can finish, I knock him to the floor. He looks up at me in shock.

"I told you not to call me a bitch again!"

He touches his lip and looks at me. "I can't believe you hit me."

"Well at least now when you go crying to Butters, your mom, or whoever that I hit you, it will actually be the truth!"

He starts crying. "Why would you hit me Heidi? I thought you loved me!"

I shake my head. "That's not going to work Eric."

"It doesn't have to be like this! Just say you're sorry and I'll forgive you! We can pretend like this never happened."

"No! You don't get it asshole! I'm done with you! I can't deal with your manipulations and disrespect! It's over! I mean it this time!"

He stands up and wipes his tears away. "Ok…you win."

Now I'm totally confused. "Win what? What are you talking about?"

"It's over between us. I guess I better pack my shit…what's left of it anyway."

I nod. "That's a good idea."

"How are you going to pay the rent? It's not like you have a job."

"I already spoke to the landlord. I'm not renewing the lease of I have to be out by the end of the year. Which is the end of next month. That works out since I'm going back to South Park when I graduate."

"Good. At least you and Kayla will be close by."

I nod. "I'm not trying to keep her from you Eric. You're her father and have as much right to be in her life as I do."

"Thank you. I'm going to go say goodbye to her and then I'm going to a hotel. Maybe if I'm lucky, Butters will still take me back to South Park."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." He tries to give me a kiss, but I turn my head away from him. "I deserve that." He heads upstairs.

The next morning, I wake up and I'm shocked that I was able to wake up without my alarm clock, AKA Kayla. She always wakes up super early and she makes sure I'm awake too. I head into her room and I can see she has the blanket over her head.

"Kay Kay, wake up sweetie…" I whisper. I lightly tap her and something seems off. I pull back the covers and I don't see Kayla, just a pillow. "Kayla?" I look around the house for her. "KAYLA?" Still no sign of her. "That son of a bitch!" I pick up the phone and call Collin. He doesn't answer so I immediately call him back.

"Hey hon!" He finally picks up the phone.

"Collin! I need your help! Is Butters with you?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Good! I need both of you! Eric ran off with Kayla again!" I start to cry.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I need you two to help me find them! I want to try to find them on our own before I get the police involved."

"I'll let him know." He quickly hangs up. I can't believe he pulled this shit again! When I get my hands on him, I swear to God, I might kill him! I can feel myself shaking…


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! It's been a rough time so I apologize for the delay. Big thanks to those of you that continue to read and review my stories! This chapter is a filler (sorry) and it will be my last update in 2017! So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and I'll see you guys in 2018! I'm hoping I'll get my mind right and will be back with regular updates! I have something coming next year when this story is done which I'll announce later! :-) Anyway, R&R and again, see you in 2018!

Chapter 14

Heidi's POV

Collin and Butters had arrived almost immediately. We've spent the last hour trying to figure out where Eric could've taken Kayla. I'm so angry with him that I can't even see straight. "So when was the last time you saw them?" Collin asks me.

"Right before I went to sleep." I tell him.

"He couldn't have gotten far."

"I hope not."

"He doesn't have any money so I doubt he went back to South Park." Butters steps in.

"Unless his mom gave him money." I say raising my eyebrow. The only person that could've helped him is his mom.

"Did you call her?" Collin asks.

I shake my head. "I doubt she would tell me if he were there." This is true. Eric is such a mama's boy and she would do anything to protect her baby.

"You have to try."

I turn my attention to Butters. "Butters, I need you to try and reach him."

He shakes his head. "He's not taking my calls."

"Why?"

Butters shrugs. "He's mad that I went out with Collin."

I roll my eyes. I'm in no mood for this shit. "Try calling him anyway!" I grab Butters and start shaking him. "I want my daughter back damnit!"

Collin steps in between us. "Look we're not getting anywhere this way. We need to split up and look for them."

"Where?"

"You have to learn to think like him."

"Umm..." I learned to think like Eric once before and that didn't do anything but cause me misery.

"Come on Heidi, you've dated him forever! Where do you think he could be?"

"If not South Park, then I really don't know where…" I start to tear up.

"Your best bet is to call his mom…" Collin hands me my phone. I take it and dial Ms. Cartman's number.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi Ms. Cartman, it's Heidi."

"Hi Heidi! How are you dear?"

I let out a loud sigh. "Not so well. I need your help. It's about Eric."

"Oh dear. I don't know if I should get involved."

"Eric has gone missing again…and he took Kayla…"

Cartman's POV

Kayla and I managed to sneak on a train and made it to Rochester, New York. She slept all night so it made it easier for us to hide. Now we're at a bus station heading for Des Moines. I have a friend that's going to meet us there and help us get settled into our new life in a small town called Altoona. "Do we really have to take the bus?" Kayla whines. "The bus ride takes forever!"

"It's the cheapest way." I explain to her.

"I'm hungry!" She continues whining.

"You can get something to eat on the train."

She looks around. "When is mommy going to be here?"

"She's not coming."

"Why?" Kayla pokes her lip out.

"She has to finish school first." I lie…well sort of anyway.

"When will she be done?"

"Next month."

"Then she'll be with us?" Kayla smiles.

"Maybe." Another lie. If I can help it, Heidi will never see us again.

"Why can't we stay until she's done and leave together?"

I shake my head. "That's not going to happen."

"Why?"

Oh for fuck's sake, she's driving me crazy! "Kayla! Stop asking me questions!" I snap at her.

"Sorry…" She lowers her head and I immediately feel guilty for raising my voice at her.

"No, I'm sorry." I kneel down beside her and put my arm around her. "Just relax and go with the flow. We're starting anew!"

"Ok…" I can tell she's not thrilled about this at all. She'll be happy once we get there! Just then my phone rings and it's the call I've been waiting for.

"Where are you?" My friend asks as I answer the phone.

"I'm at the bus station now. We should be getting on the bus shortly. Our bus should arrive at 5:30." I explain.

"Oh good, I should arrive about the same time."

"Good, I'll see you then." I hang up.

"Who was that?" Kayla asks.

"It's a friend of mine that we're meeting."

"Oh. Daddy, I'm sad." Kayla clings to my arm.

"Why?"

"Because I miss mommy. I just want all of us to be together."

"It's not going to happen! Now come on, we need to the bus." I tell her as I direct her in the direction of the bus.

"Yes daddy…" She replies sadly. Kayla and I take our seats on the bus. I can't help but to notice how upset she looks. As upset as she is, I know I'm doing the right thing. This is the best thing for all of us. Heidi included. One day Kayla will understand why I did this…

A/N: Any ideas on who's helping Cartman?


	15. Chapter 15

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm back! I meant to update yesterday so I apologize for the delay. Anyways, as usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 15

Butters' POV

Heidi called Ms. Cartman to see where Eric is. She said she hasn't seen or heard from him days. Heidi isn't completely convinced, so I'm driving her and Collin to South Park with me to see if he's really there. We've been on the road for ten hours. Collin is in the passenger's seat and Heidi is lying down in the back sleeping. I'm honestly happy she fell asleep. She's been bitching the whole ride.

"Do you want me to take over driving?" Collin asks me as I yawn.

I shake my head. "No I'm ok."

"You're tired."

I smile at him. I love that he's always so concerned about me. "I'm ok, really."

He puts his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok!" He looks back at Heidi. "I'm surprised Heidi fell asleep. She's so worried about Eric and Kayla."

"She needed sleep. It's the only way we could get her to shut up!"

Collin laughs. "I'm glad she is." He puts his hand on my knee and starts rubbing it. "I think we should pull over for a bit."

"Really? Why?"

His hand moves from my knee to my dick. "I want you again. We need to finish where we left off."

I look in the rearview mirror at Heidi. "What about Heidi?"

"She's asleep. She won't know."

"You want to do it right here?" I look at Heidi and then at Collin. "Wouldn't that be a little awkward with her in the car?"

"We can go to a rest stop if it will make you feel better." Collin suggests.

I nod. "It would." After driving for about another 5 miles, I pull over at a rest stop. Collin and I get out of the car. "Are you sure we should leave her here?"

Collin nods and smiles. "She'll be fine. I bet you she'll still be asleep when we get back. Come on!" He grabs my hand and rushes me into the bathroom.

Heidi's POV

I wake up and realize that not only have we stopped, but neither Butters or Collin are in the car. I call Collin and his phone goes right to voicemail. "Son of a bitch!" I yell out. I can't believe they just left! Where the hell could they be? They're wasting very valuable time. They know it's crucial that we get to South Park ASAP before Eric has a chance to leave. I try calling Collin again, then I try Butters. Neither answer the phone. Finally, the two of them come back to the car.

"Hey Heidi." Collin has a huge grin on his face.

"Where the hell have you two been?" I ask folding my arms.

"We stopped to use the restroom."

"You two were gone an awfully long time." I narrow my eyes at them.

"Well..." I see them exchanging glances and I can figure out what's going on.

"Never mind. Can we just go already?"

"Sure!" Butters grins. "So you need to use the restroom before we leave."

"I'm fine." I reply coldly.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing! Let's just go! NOW!"

"Come on hon, don't be like that." Collin steps in. "Butters was kind enough to give us a lift so you can find your family."

"Thanks baby!" The two of them kiss and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Butters drives off. I'm so pissed off. If we miss Cartman because these two wanted to stop for a quickie, I will never speak to them again!

Cartman's POV

Kayla and I are now at a house in Altoona, Iowa. Wendy was the friend that was kind of enough to help us get here. This house is her parent's vacation home and they won't be here until the summer so she said that should give us time to get settled and me to get back on my feet. I'm going to be forever grateful to her for this.

"Thanks again for helping us." I tell Wendy as I lie a sleeping Kayla down in one of the guest bedrooms.

"No problem. Just keep this between us." Wendy whispers.

"Who am I going to tell?" I smirk. I'm in hiding, I'm not exactly speaking to anyone except her.

"True. Stan would kill me if he found out I helped you."

I shrug. "Heidi would kill me."

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "But I thought you two broke up..."

"We did."

Wendy chuckles. "The she can't get mad. Stan and I on the other hand are still together."

I move closer to her. "You can change that."

Wendy turns as red and a tomato. "I better go..." She tries to leave, but I stop her.

"Don't leave."

"I-I have a plane to catch." She tells me nervously.

"I thought it leaves in the morning?"

She nods. "It does."

"So what's your hurry? You know Kayla's asleep." I put my arm around her.

"Eric…" She looks away and her face is even redder than before.

"Uh oh…"

She raises her eyebrow, "Uh oh what?"

"You only call me Eric when you have bad news."

"You know I can't sleep with you. Stan would be so upset. I don't want to hurt him."

"He doesn't have to know…" I kiss her. "It's been so long…"

"Stop it Eric…"

"Even after I left South Park, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you right now."

"But Stan-"

"This isn't about Stan." I whisper. "It's about you and me and one more night of passion. It will be like old times." I kiss her on the neck.

She moans. "Ok…we have to make it quick!"

"You can't rush love sweetheart." I pick her up and carry her into the master bedroom. We continue kissing and slowly remove our clothes. I lie her down on the bed and begin grinding slowly just before picking up the pace. She moans in pleasure and we climax at the same time. I lie down beside her.

"That was incredible!" I smile.

"I just cheated on Stan."

"I won't tell if you won't."

She sits up. "What if Heidi finds out? She'll kill me."

I shake my head. "You don't have to worry about her. I'll probably never see her again."

"Do you really believe that? I mean, don't you want Kayla to see her mom again?"

"Maybe in the future we'll see."

Wendy frowns. "Cartman, this is supposed to be temporary. I didn't help you so you can cut the mother of your child off completely. That's not fair to Heidi or Kayla."

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm on cloud 9 right now and I don't want you to ruin it with talks of Heidi Turner."

"Whatever you say. I'm not going to stop bringing this up just know that."

I put my hands on my ears. "I can't hear you!" She's still talking, but I'm done listening. She has no clue what I've been through with Heidi and why I had to make this move. Oh well, I don't have to explain myself to her or anyone else. I guess we won't be staying in Altoona long…

A/N: Less than 5 chapters left. What do you think will happen next? Or what would you like to see happen?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Murder In a Small Town and The Man is Mine are currently on hiatus. Sorry! Anyways, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 16

Heidi's POV

Butters, Collin, and I arrived in South Park the next afternoon. The first place went to was to the Cartman house. There's no sign of Eric or Kayla, but I know Ms. Cartman knows damn well where they are. I'm not leaving here until she tells me. "Where is he?" I ask Ms. Cartman as I pin her up against the wall.

"I don't know!" She yells out fearfully.

"LIAR!" I slam her into the wall hard.

"I'm telling the truth Heidi!"

"I don't believe you!" I slam her again. "You tell me where your loser son is, you bitch! He has my daughter and I want her back!"

"Hon, this isn't getting us anywhere." Collin tells me gently as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Then make her talk!"

"Let her go and maybe she will."

"Fine." I release Ms. Cartman and glare at her. "Now where is Eric?"

She rubs the back of her head. "I told you I don't know!"

I look at Collin. "She's still lying!"

"Ms. Cartman," Butters decides to step in, "when is the last time you heard from Eric?"

She thinks for a minute. "Just after he arrived in Vermont with you." She explains.

"What did he say?" I grab her and shake her.

"He hung up on me!"

"Why?"

"Because he was angry with me because I couldn't give him money."

I can feel my blood boiling. I knew she was lying all along! "So he asked you for money? Then you do know where he is!" I shake her harder. "You're a liar!"

"No I didn't!"

"Stop playing games and tell us where he is!"

"Heidi, shut up and let her talk!" Butters yells at me.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm trying to find my daughter!"

"You're not helping! Attacking her isn't going to help you find them any sooner." He tries to reason with me. I know he's right, but damnit, I'm pissed!

"I'm getting answers out of her one way or another!" I slam her into the wall once again. "Now tell me what I want to know!"

"What the hell is going on here?" I turn around and see Jack.

"I'm trying to get answers about my boyfriend out of your girlfriend!"

"My wife..." Jack corrects me.

"What?" Butters asks confused.

I wave him off. "Whatever! I don't care! Where's Eric?"

Jack shrugs. "We don't know nor do we care! He can go to hell for all I care."

"Jack!" Ms. Cartman says in shock.

"I don't care what happens to that fat fuck! It was time for him to step up and be a man!"

"We're sorry Heidi. I'll try to reach Eric."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Do it now!" I let her go again.

"Ok sure." She grabs her phone, but Jack takes the phone from her.

"No! Don't let these kids boss you around!" He orders her. I knew this asshole would be a problem.

"I just want to help."

"Fuck Eric! He's a big boy…literally!" He chuckles.

"Jack, he's my son. What if he's hurt?"

"He's not hurt, he left on his own accord." I tell them.

"See? He's fine."

Ms. Cartman takes the phone. "I'm going to call him anyway. I'll feel better knowing for myself that he's okay." She begins dialing a number and the phone up to her ear.

"Put him on speaker!" I demand.

"Why?"

"I trust you even less than I trust him! I want to make sure you're really calling him."

"Fine!" She puts the phone on speaker. After a few rings, we hear Eric's voicemail and Ms. Cartman hangs up. "No answer, I'm sorry."

I can feel the anger coming over me again. "You know where he is!"

"Look," Jack stops me from attacking Ms. Cartman, "if it will help, I can get a private detective, that's also a good friend of mine, to find him."

I raise my eyebrow. I'm shocked by what I'm hearing. I'm not sure if I truly believe him. "Really?"

Jack nods. "I guess if you really insist on finding him. I don't know why you would want to though."

"Yes I insist! He has my daughter!"

"Give me 24 hours and I guarantee you, I'll know his location." Jack ensures me.

I give him a blank stare. "How can I be sure that I can trust you? You hate Eric."

"Hon, just accept his help." Collin whispers in my ear. "He may be our only hope."

I let out a sigh. I don't want to accept it, but I really don't have a choice. "Okay. I'll be back this time tomorrow. We're staying at Butters' house."

"No problem. In the meantime, stop harassing my wife!" Jack warns us.

Collin and Jack shake hands. "We apologize sir. Let's go, hon." He escorts me out of the house and Butters follows behind. We get in the car and I slam the door shut.

"I don't know if I trust that man." I tell them.

Butters nods in agreement. "I don't blame you. Eric doesn't like him and now I can see why. He's kind of a jerk. I don't like the way he talks about Eric."

"Hopefully that jerk can find Eric and Kayla." Collin reminds us. "We need all the help we can get and what's better than a private detective?"

"I guess…" I stare out the window. I really hope Jack sticks to his word. I won't be able to rest until I have Kayla back in my arms. Damn Eric for taking her from me…again!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Chapter 17

Heidi's POV

I wasn't able to sleep at all last night. I even woke Collin up just to keep me company…and calm. Butters woke up around 8:30 and made us breakfast. I get up and start pacing back and forth. "I can't take it anymore!" I really feel like I want to pull my hair out.

"It hasn't been that long hon." Collin tries to calm me down. "It hasn't even been 12 hours."

"Long enough! I can't sit around and wait!"

"Just be patient."

"Every second that I'm "patient", Eric is taking my daughter somewhere else!" Just the thought of it…

"I'm sure Kayla is fine. He wouldn't let anything happen to her."

I know he's right, but I'm not trying to listen to reason. "That's besides the point!" Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Butters announces.

"I'm coming too!" I'm hoping it's Jack with news on where Eric and Kayla are. Butters opens the door and thank goodness it IS Jack. However, he's not alone, Wendy is with him.

"What's the word...and why is she here?" I ask giving Wendy the evil eye.

"Who's that?" Collin whispers.

"Wendy Testaburger, we went to school with her." I look at Jack. "Why is she here?" I ask him again.

Jack pushes Wendy in the house and follows behind her and closes the door. "It turns out that she's been in touch with Eric via text and phone calls and knows exactly where he is."

"Well, where is he?" Butters asks sounding concerned.

"You knew where Eric and my daughter are and you didn't say anything?" I ask Wendy.

She looks down. "Well I-" I interrupt her with a slap across the face.

"How dare you!"

"If you would let me explain!"

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend anyway? How did you get his number?"

"Just listen for a minute-"

"You have a lot of nerve! You're helping my boyfriend! You tell me where they are NOW!"

"Shut the fuck up Heidi!" Butters stomps. "She's trying to tell you!"

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up!"

"Just give Wendy a chance to explain! You did the same thing to Ms. Cartman, this is not the way to go about it!"

"Cartman called me and said he was leaving and needed a place to stay. He didn't want to come back to South Park because of his mom's boyfriend so I helped him find something."

"Where?" I ask. I really didn't need the back story, I just want to know where they are.

"He's in Altoona, Iowa."

"Iowa? Why the hell is he is Iowa?"

"He's staying at my parent's vacation home. Don't worry, he and Kayla are safe and sound."

I could wring her neck right now. "You bitch! I've been worried out of my mind wondering where they are! Especially Kayla! If something happens to my daughter, so help me-"

"Would you relax? Kayla is in good hands. She's with her father."

"Yeah the father that kidnapped her!"

Wendy chuckles. "He didn't kidnap her. He just wanted to give her a better life."

"A life with me would've been better!"

"Not when you're beating on him."

I'm completely taken aback. "WHAT?"

"He left because you kept physically abusing him and he was afraid you were going to turn on Kayla."

Not this shit again. "That's ridiculous! I can't believe he's still telling people that lie. Of course you would be stupid enough to believe him!"

"He called me panicking and afraid. He was really convincing."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" I smirk.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something bad were to happen to Cartman at your hands and I didn't do anything to help."

"He wasn't in any danger! He's a selfish asshole that knows how to play the victim for stupid bitches like you! I get though, I've fallen for it plenty of times too!"

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Well now you know where he is, so I'm leaving."

"I want an address!"

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Are you dense? If he were answering my calls, I wouldn't need you to find him!"

"I think you should give Cartman some space…"

"I'm going to get daughter then Eric can have all the space he wants!" She hands me a piece of paper with an address on it. "Thank you, I knew you would see it my way!"

She shakes her head. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Kayla. I don't think a child should be separated from their mother. I told Cartman that."

"I don't care what you told him. I hope you know I really hate you for helping him! I always knew you were after him."

"We're friends, that's it."

"Sure you are."

"We're wasting time here." Collin steps in. "You've worked everything out, right?"

I nod. "I have an address and I want to go now!"

"With what money?" Butters asks. "We spent all our money coming here."

"I can rent a car." Collin suggests.

"No worries kids, I'll take you." Jack offers.

"You…why?" I raise my eyebrow. It's weird that he would offer to take us to Iowa. He hates Eric.

"You may need me and my resources Just in case Eric tries to run away again."

I nod. "True."

Jack looks at Wendy. "You're coming too!"

"I can't. I have a life, you know!"

" This is your doing so you're going to help!" Jack looks at me. "I'll go rent a van and I'll come get you guys within an hour." I nod in agreement. Ugh, I have to wait another hour. This sucks! But at least I know where they are and I'll be reunited with Kayla very soon.

Cartman's POV

Kayla and I are all settled into our new home. We haven't left the house since we got here. I'm grateful the Testaburgers had food in the freezer here. We're going to have to survive off of this.

Currently, Kayla and I are in the backyard. She's playing and I'm looking around. "Daddy, why are you always looking over your shoulder?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts. "Oh…umm no reason." Truth is, I'm worried I'm going to see someone from South Park. Wendy is my friend, but for someone I have the feeling that she told Stan my whereabouts. He would tell Kyle and then everyone will know where we are.

"I wish this backyard had a playground since you won't let me play outside."

"Maybe one day." Just then, my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Cartman…" Wendy responds whispering.

"Hi, why are you whispering?"

"I can't talk long, but you need to leave."

"What?" I knew she wouldn't keep quiet.

"She's coming for you…"

Oh great, she told Heidi! "You told her where I am?"

"I had to. Your step-"

"Damnit Wendy! Where in the hell am I suppose to go? I don't have any money."

"I have to go." She hangs up.

"SHIT!" I yell out loudly.

"Don't say bad words daddy!"

I look at Kayla. "Sorry. Think Eric, think!" I say to myself.

"What's going on daddy?"

"Nothing sweetheart, you continue playing. Daddy is going to pack some things."

"We're leaving?"

I nod and smile. "We're taking a little trip."

Kayla's eyes light up. "Really where?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Hell, I don't even know. I head upstairs and pack all our clothes in our suitcase. Thank goodness we don't have much so it should make life easier. I come back downstairs and see Kayla watching TV. "Turn that off. It's time to go."

"Aw, but I should started watching it."

"Now Kayla!" She turns the TV off. "Let's get ready for our trip!" As soon as I open the door, I see Heidi, Wendy, Butters, Collin, Mom, and Jack standing on the porch. Heidi looks pissed off.

"Oh shit!"

A/N: One more chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! Here it is, the last chapter! YAY! Enjoy folks! :-)

Chapter 18

Cartman's POV

Just looking at everyone with all eyes on me…it's like I've completely frozen. I can't even leave or run out the back door. I'm fucking stuck. "Going somewhere?" Jack smirks. I don't know why the hell he's even here.

"Mommy!" Kayla hugs Heidi once she realizes she's here.

"Kayla!" Heidi gives her the biggest hug, then she glares at me. "You have a lot explaining to do!"

I look at Wendy. "I can't believe you sold me out."

She looks down. "I'm sorry!" I can't stay at her.

"How could you do this to me again?" Heidi as I'm met with a slap.

"I had to! You were trying to keep my daughter from me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You said you were going to take her back to South Park after graduation."

Heidi nods. "But I never said you couldn't see her!"

"Yes you did!"

"When?"

"You did!"

"I said we can co-parent!"

"You're a liar!"

"Ugh," Collin steps in rolling his eyes, "this getting us nowhere!" Who asked him? "You two need to be adults about this for Kayla's sake!" Again, who asked him?

"Eric, you have to stop running away." Mom tells me gently.

"Yeah! Grow up and be a man if you even know what that is!" Jack adds in.

I can feel my face becoming red with anger. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

"Eric, watch your mouth! That's your stepfather!" Mom tells me and I'm completely in shock.

"Since when?"

"That doesn't matter, just know we're married!" Jack smirks.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to meddle in my life!"

Shut up, you sound really stupid!" He points at Heidi. "You have a good woman here and you treat her like shit! You don't deserve her or that beautiful daughter of yours!"

"You don't know shit about our relationship!"

"I have eyes! She came to South Park to find you not once, but twice! It's obvious she cares about you!"

"She doesn't care about me, she wants to control me!"

Heidi's jaw drops. "What are you talking about?"

"You know that's what you want! Admit it!"

"I do care about you Eric, it has nothing to do with control. If anyone is controlling it's you!" She jabs me in the chest.

"I'm just trying to be a father to my daughter! If I left it up to you, I would never see her!"

"What about the abuse?" Wendy whispers to me.

Wendy crosses her arms. "Yes Eric, tell everyone about how I abused you! Say it so everyone can hear!"

"Daddy?" I look at Kayla. "What's abuse?" I completely forgot she's still in the room.

"Kayla, can you go upstairs please?" I kneel down and tell her.

"Can you tell me-" I cut her off.

"We'll talk later." She goes upstairs. I narrow my eyes at Heidi. "Why would you say that in front of Kayla?"

"She deserves to see what kind of man you really are! Now admit right here in front of everyone that I never abused you!"

"You're really going to act like you've never put your hands on me...?"

Heidi chuckles nervously. "Well that was one time...but that was long after you were telling people I beat you up! Plus you called me a bitch!"

"So you admit to hitting me?"

"One time!" She yells.

"It was still a hit." I look at everyone. "She knocked me to the ground!"

"You deserved it!"

"No one deserves to get hit." I hear Wendy say.

"Shut up Wendy! You don't even know the whole story!" Heidi snaps at her.

"Then tell us!"

"Maybe we should discuss this in private!" I whisper to Heidi.

"No!" She pushes me away. "You've been dragging my name through the mud and this is my chance to clear it!"

"Tell everyone how you cheated on me with that fag!" I point at Collin.

"Watch it Eric," Butter steps forward, "that's my boyfriend."

My eyes widen. "Butters! What the hell?"

Butters grabs Collin's hand and squeezes it. "That's right Eric, we're together now. I would appreciate it if you would using the F word. I find it offensive!"

"You sellout!"

"You didn't want me, so I'm with someone who does!"

Heidi turns towards Butters. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I would like to know the same thing!" Wendy raises her eyebrow and looks at me.

"I always knew there was something off about your boy Liane." I hear Jack whisper to mom.

"Dude, no one asked you! Shut up!" I yell to him.

"Explain what Butters means!" I can see how angry Heidi is getting.

I shrug and laugh. "Who knows! You know how Butters is!"

"No I don't!"

"I've been in love with Eric since high school…" Butters begins.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought he loved me too. Even after you left for Vermont, we stayed in touch. He promised he would come back home and we would be together. He called me when he was on his way back and I picked him up from the bus station. I had no clue you two had a daughter, but he told me he left you for good and I thought we had a chance…I realized I was wrong."

Heidi turns towards me and slowly moves closer to me as I begin backing up. "You were cheating on me with Butters?"

I shake my head. "No!"

"All this time, you accused me of cheating on you with Collin, but you were the one cheated!"

"How could I cheat? I was in Vermont and he was in South Park!"

"Collin tried to tell me there was more than friendship between you two, but I didn't want to believe it!" Heidi looks at Butters. "Did you two sleep together?"

Butters shakes his head. "No, as much as I wanted to we didn't. He would never let things go that far between us."

"That's because I'm not gay!" I tell Butters.

He tears up. "So you used me the whole time! How could you Eric?"

Wendy touches Butters' shoulder. "Butters…you're not the only one."

Heidi looks at Wendy in shock. "What? He kept in touch with you the whole time too?"

"No, we were close in high school. We even slept together. We lost touch after he left and reconnected when he came back to South Park."

"Really…?" I can sense Heidi shooting me the evil eye.

"Yes. We loved each other. But since I didn't hear from him for four years, I moved on. I'm with Stan now."

"I don't give damn who you're with now! You slept with my boyfriend!"

Wendy and I exchange looks."That was in high school!"

"It doesn't matter you knew he was boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you guys were still together, much less knew you were pregnant."

Heidi lets out a sigh and turns away from me. "We agreed not to tell anyone."

"You still haven't told your parents!" I remind her.

"I'm going to confess everything to them after I graduate. I told you this before." She turns towards me and points. "But that doesn't excuse your behavior! You ran off and took our daughter from me twice! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"I would really love to know where you were heading off to with no money." Jack sticks his nose in the conversation once again.

"That's none of your damn business!" I snap at him.

"Actually it is because this is now a police matter."

"You're not a cop!"

He pulls out his badge and nods."I am a cop! Now you're going to be arrested for kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap her, she's my daughter!"

"You took her without her mother's consent nor did she know her whereabouts. That's called kidnapping."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever dude. You can't arrest me here, it's out of your jurisdiction!"

"That's fine." He opens the door. "Come on in!" Another cop walks in the house. "Officer Lopez here can arrest you!"

I look at Heidi. "Are you going to let this happen?"

She tears up and nods. "I'm sorry Eric. You've left me with no choice. You can't get away with what you did, it's time to pay for your actions. You're not going to be allowed to play the victim anymore."

"NO!" I yell out as I'm taken away in handcuffs.

Heidi's POV

Six Months Later

I'm finishing up dinner, we mom and Kayla arrive home with shopping bags. Kayla runs over to me and hugs me. "Did you have fun shopping with grandma?" I ask her smiling at her and mom.

"We had the best time! Later, grandpa is taking me out for ice cream!" Kayla announces proudly.

"Great! Don't eat too much. Your daddy is coming to pick you up early tomorrow morning and I don't want you to get a tummy ache."

"I won't!"

As promised, I moved back to South Park after graduation. I got a job at a Pharmaceutical Research Company before I came back to make things easier. I told mom and dad everything. Sursprinsgly, they weren't mad at all and wished I had told them sooner. They've been spoiling the hell out of Kayla since we got here so you know she's loving the extra attention.

I dropped the charges against Eric. As much as he would've deserved it, I love him so much and he's the father of my child. I couldn't let him go to jail. He's living in his own personal hell with his mom and Jack. You know Jack is making him miserable so I didn't need to make things worse for him. We did come to an agreement as far as raising Kayla. We split our time throughout the week and spend one day a week together as a family. This plan seems to be working…so far.

Butters and Collin are still going strong. Butters even moved out to Vermont to be closer to Collin. He's graduating this spring and they're planning to travel the world together. Butters hasn't spoken to Eric since out of respect for Collin and me.

Wendy has also cut ties with Eric. She even admitted to me that she slept with Eric again when she helped him get to Iowa. Ugh, how I wanted to kill them both. But I decided it wasn't worth it. Eric and I are no longer together so he can do what he wants I guess. She's the one who's going to have to answer to Stan for her betrayal. That's not my problem.

I guess you can say, in the end, everything worked out for everyone!

The End

A/N: Well that's all folks! 'Member that story I wrote called South Park: The Next Generation? You 'member? Well if not, you may want to check that out because my next story will be the sequel to it! It's Untitled for now, but it's coming soon to a website near you! See you soon! :-)


End file.
